Mad World
by thomthom830
Summary: Surrounded by her friends & family, Alice is celebrating her 21st birthday.Familiar faces are all around her.And one is very much a surprise.Is she dreaming or is this the truth? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all! Please read and review my chapter. I want to be able to continue this story, but I want _your_ opinion. So thank you in advance and read on.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of these characters. All of the Alice in Wonderland characters belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton, Disney and probably a few other people that I don't know.

Mad World

Time was a fickle thing in Underland. He didn't like people to be late and once you were, you were on Time's bad side.

Time was also kind of emotional. When the young Alice left Underland and returned home, Time decided to stop. It waited for her just as the Hatter had.

When she returned 13 years later (in Aboveland time) Time was so pleased that it sped up joyously. Although, this brought the Frabjous day faster, to Alice's dismay.

Once she had slain the Jabberwocky, Alice elected to return to the Abovelands. While Time had been too excited to realize she had gone, he'd gradually learned of her absence and that Frabjous day seemed to last a lifetime.

But Tarrant HIghtopp did not continue to Futterwacken. He was heartbroken as Alice Kingsleigh, now the right proper size and champion of Underland, disappeared from him.

That first night, that wasn't really a night at all, you could hear the miserable screams of Iracebeth of Crims as she and her fellow exile, Ilsosovic Stayne were driven to the Outlands. Mirana of Marmoreal, who had just been restored to the throne recalled her former court members back to her stunningly white castle.

"Mr. Hightopp, I would be extremely honored if you would once more be my hatter," the White Queen said.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked sadly.

Mirana looked to the Cheshire Cat, who looked at the Dormouse, who in turn looked at all of them and shrugged.

"Perhaps, Mr. Hightopp, perhaps that is something that can be pondered in the library at the castle," she said, looking at the headless Jabberwocky.

"Your majesty, I would prefer to just go back to my house," the Hatter said quietly. "I should like some tea."

"We have tea at Marmoreal," she said sweetly.

The Hatter's eyes flashed gold for a moment as he fought the emotions running through him. Controlling them, he spoke with a hushed Scottish accent.

"I should like to take tea at my home. With my teapots, teacups, saucers, sugar…"

"Hatter," the Dormouse said attempting to bring the Hatter back to them.

"I'm fine," he squeaked.

It was useless to argue with the Hatter once he'd set his mind.

"Then, of course, you are free to go, if that is what you choose," Mirana said.

"Thank you, your majesty," he bowed, hat in his hand.

_Time_ was a funny thing in the Uplands too, but not nearly as fickle. Unlike in Underland, Time could not be stopped, no matter what one did to try to freeze it.

Alice Kingsleigh was turning twenty-one on this particular day. Two years had gone by since she had returned from Wonderland. Alice had travelled around the world and yet it still felt like something was missing.

She was sitting quietly in her room trying to calm her worried mind. More and more, her mind was wandering to being troubled and worried. And the worst thing was, it was like that all the time.

Alice sighed deeply and a blue butterfly caught her eye.

"Hello, Absolem."

"Good evening, Alice," he replied. "Might I ask what caused the deep sigh?"

"You'll just think I'm being stupid," she replied matter-of-factly.

"That might be true, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me." 

Alice hesitated.

"It's just…I'm always surrounded by people and I feel so much more lonely than I did before. There's no one to talk to here, at least, no one I _want_ to talk to anymore."

The butterfly huffed.

"Except you, Absolem," she said quickly. "Tell me about Wonderland," she said in a desperate way. "How is everyone?"

"The Queen is well, even the trees are pleased with her return to the throne," Absolem began.

He continued to talk about the others of Wonderland for probably half an hour without stopping and Alice not interrupting.

"That's everyone, I believe," he finished.

"What about the Hatter?" she asked.

"Oh, of course, Tarrant. Well, I couldn't possibly tell you _one single thing_ about the Hatter. Mr. Hightopp has been missing in action since you left," Absolem said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean what I said and I said what I meant," Absolem replied. "No one has heard from Tarrant in quite some time," Absolem repeated.

"Has anyone gone to check on him?" Alice asked.

"I am not sure of that question's response. I have not checked myself as I spend much of my time travelling between Underland and this horrid world," Absolem replied.

"Someone should check on him!" Alice said. "Doesn't anyone care?"

"You certainly don't, you stupid girl," he said, fluttering his wings in her face. "He asked you to stay and you rejected him."

"I didn't _reject_ him!" she said loudly. She was getting frustrated with the blue butterfly. "I had to come back here and finish things for myself and my family."

"You are utterly ridiculous, girl," Absolem replied. "I have half a mind to quit coming here. That trip and down the rabbit hole is a disaster anyway…" he said beginning to flutter away.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, please don't go. You're all I have left of Wonderland," she said sadly.

"ALICE!" a voiced called from outside her door. "The guests are arriving!"

It was her sister, Margaret.

"I'll be right down. One minute, please," Alice replied.

"No, _now,_ Alice! It is _your_ party," Margaret argued.

"I'll be back, Absolem," she whispered. "These parties are terribly dreadful."

"This one might be a little different," Absolem said ominously.

Alice gave him a confused look before crossing the room and unlocking the door. She wrenched it open and her sister was still there, waiting for her.

"Alice, who were you talking to?" she asked.

"No one, Margaret," Alice replied snidely.

"Goodness, Alice, you don't have to have an attitude about it," Margaret said. "The guests are here for _you_."

"I'm sorry, Margaret," she said, pulling her in for an apologetic hug. "I'm just not feeling myself tonight.

The two women linked arms and Margaret led the birthday girl into the parlor where the party had begun.

"Happy Birthday!" the small crowd yelled.

Alice blushed and smiled. She hated being fussed over and this night was already proving to be one of the least enjoyable days in her life.

If only something exciting would happen…

A/N: Please review! I do love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Mad World

Chapter 2

"You must convince him to go," the White Queen said. "We don't have much time."

"He won't even answer the door, your majesty," the White Rabbit replied. "And the door is locked."

All heads turned in the direction of Chessur. His grin all but disappeared once he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Oh please. You all don't think Tarrant would want to see me. I certainly don't want to see him in the state he's in," Chessur said.

"I'll sneak in. There are cracks I can fit through," Mallymkun said. "The Hatter will talk to me."

"We will all go. It isn't safe for only one of us to go in. We don't know what kind of state Tarrant Hightopp is in," Mirana said. "And we don't want him to get violent."

"The Hatter won't get violent with us," Mallymkun said, but her statement fell on deaf ears.

"How will we get him to go?" the White Rabbit asked.

"Tea?" the March Hare replied, throwing a cup across the room. The porcelain shattered into a million tiny pieces and the sound echoed around them.

"Thackery, please don't throw the Queen's china," Mally scolded him.

The Hare's ears fell and he began to wring his furry paws together nervously.

"S-s-sorry, your majesty," he replied.

"It's quite all right, Thackery," the Queen said sweetly. "We have lots of teacups here."

The odd-looking group formulated a plan and the Queen ordered a carriage take them through the Tugley Woods to the Hatter's house in Witzend. The plan was hastily put together and soon the Queen and her delegation left to go collect the Hatter.

Upon their arrival, they tried one last time to get him to answer the door at their knocking, but to no avail.

"Chessur, you must evaporate and let yourself in so you can unlock the door. Then we shall all go inside and talk to Mr. Hightopp," Mirana said.

Not one to disregard a request from the White Queen, the Cheshire Cat began to disappear, stripe by stripe, until all that was left was his toothy grin.

Seconds later, even the smile was gone and the sounds of a door unlocking were echoing through the quiet area.

The door swung open and the Cheshire Cat welcomed the group in as if he were a party host.

"Please come in and don't forget to wipe your feet," he laughed as they entered the house.

"Any sign of him?" Mirana asked, peering in the dark house.

"He must be upstairs," the Hare said, heading for a very crooked-looking staircase, while the White Rabbit was keeping himself busy lighting lamps around the Hatter's strange house.

The Hatter _was_ upstairs. He'd been in his studio-like room, surrounded by his beloved hats. Since he'd returned from Marmoreal, he hadn't left the house, choosing only to work. It was the only thing that kept him moderately sane.

The Hatter's whole room was full of hats. They were stacked to the ceiling in the corners and you couldn't take a single step without stepping on one of his creations.

And when the Hatter couldn't stand to create another hat, he switched to dresses. Dresses that would fit one person in particular. A particular person who would never see them, let alone wear them.

The Hatter didn't hear them come into the house. And he didn't hear them climbing the rickety stairs. So when the door to the room in which he was working, it took all of the control he had over his madness not to throw his sewing scissors in their direction.

"Hatter!" Mally yelled as he held the ridiculously sharp scissors in a defensive position and his eyes glowed gold.

Realization washed over him and he lowered the scissors quickly. "I'm fine," he squeaked, his eyes returning to green. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Mr. Hightopp," the White Queen said. "We didn't mean to startle you. I was sure you'd heard the racket we caused."

The Hatter's eyes darted around the room, to each one of the faces. The one face he wanted to see the most, not that he didn't want to see the others, wasn't there.

"So wonderful of you to all visit," he whispered. "Have a seat your majesty?" he suggested.

They looked all around the room, all of the sitting places had been covered with a hat, a dress, or the various accoutrements that went along with those things.

"Oh," he said, suddenly surprised by the disastrous state of the room. "I'll have that cleaned up in no time."

The Hatter began to furiously stack hats into taller piles. One wall was now completely full of Tarrant's trade and they blocked the window entirely.

The Queen stepped around a dress form with a half-completed dress made of a gauzy, ethereal material. She admired what was finished with a smile and took a seat across from the Hatter.

The others, except for the Hare who had presumably gone to prepare some tea, sat once Mirana had nodded in approval.

"To what might I owe the honor of your visit, my Queen?" the Hatter said softly.

"Alice," the Queen replied abruptly.

The Hatter's eyes flashed violently at the mention of her name.

"Today is her twenty-first birthday in the Upland. Absolem just returned to her in a place called _London_," Mirana explained.

"Absolem has seen her?" Tarrant asked desperately.

"Yes, Hatter," Mally said sadly.

"You must go to her," the Queen said.

The Hatter let the statement sink in for a couple of beats. The silence was awkward. Luckily, the Hare entered the room carrying in a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Mr. Hightopp…Tarrant…you must go to Alice," the Queen repeated.

The Hatter laughed maniacally for a moment, but stopped once he realized it was a serious suggestion.

"I apologize, your majesty, but I must decline your suggestion. But thank you for bringing a bit of levity into my rather miserable existence," he said, taking a teacup from the Hare.

"Tarrant, it is _not _a suggestion. You _must_ go. Alice is in great danger," Mirana said.

The Hatter's eyes turned a copper-gold color, showing his anger.

"The Oraculum changed, Mr. Hightopp. Something dangerous has been foretold," the White Rabbit said.

"Then wouldn't bringing her here to Underland be the opposite of what should be done?" the Hatter asked.

"The Oraculum has predicted something terrible. Something so terrible that it has extended into the Uplands. Mr. Hightopp, you _have_ to go get her. We _must _keep her safe. And you are the only person who can go."

A/N: Please review! I love reviews and I would love some feedback on what I can do to keep people interested. Thanks in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings all! Thanks to everyone who has added me on an alert/favorite alert and/or reviewed. It makes me feel great to have some people out there that want to read my work. THANK YOU ALL!

_And on with chapter three…._

Mad World

Chapter 3

"What kind of danger would _she_ be in?" the Hatter asked bitterly. "She slayed the Jabberwocky, she…"

"If you don't bring her back to Underland, Alice _will_ die," Mirana said sadly.

Chessur evaporated while the Hare pulled his floppy brown ears over his eyes. Mally sniffled, despite not liking Alice a whole lot while the White Rabbit began to hyperventilate.

The White Queen sat very still as she waited for a response from the Hatter. The man was utterly speechless as he was attempting to work out a reply.

"And how will she die?" the Hatter asked.

"The Oraculum was fuzzy on that particular aspect," Mirana said. "McTwisp, the Oraculum, please."

The White Rabbit moved forward, holding the scroll out. Mirana took it and unrolled it across her knees.

They saw the Griblig Day when Alice returned to Underland and the Frabjous Day when she had slain the Jabberwocky. And finally, there was a very ominous image of Alice laying very still.

"Perhaps she is only sleeping?" the Hatter said.

"No. She is surrounded by sad faces. Including our own," she said, pointing the Hatter out.

"If the Oraculum has predicted, then it must be so," the Hatter replied with this Scottish brogue, eyes glowing. "The Oraculum has never been wrong."

"But we can change it. If we can bring her back, Tarrant. Whatever the reason, it wouldn't happen, as long as she was back in Underland," Mirana said.

"And why would she come with me?!" the Hatter shouted. "She so very easily left me before!"

"Hatter!" Mally cried. She hated to see him so upset.

"Because you can talk to her. And tell her how much you miss her," Chessur smiled.

The Hatter whirled around.

"I do not miss her!" he shouted angrily before laughing maniacally then breaking down into tears.

Sensing his own emotional outburst that had been impossible to control, he apologized. "I am very sorry, my dear friends, your majesty," he said. "Perhaps I do miss Alice a tad," he said. He said her name for the first time since she'd left. Saying it made his heart ache most painfully. He had not felt this way before and wished very much that he never felt it again.

"Your majesty, I cannot go to get her. She won't remember me," the Hatter said. "She won't remember me and she certainly won't want to return to Underland with a stranger," he said quietly.

"She'll remember," Mirana said softly. Her voice was calm and reassuring.

"How could she forget you?" Mally said.

"She forgot me before."

"Alice was young then," Mirana replied. "Do you remember things from when you were that young?"

"Tea?!" the Hare laughed.

"Not now, Thackery," Mally said.

"Now, get cleaned up and get going," Mirana said.

The Hatter opened his mouth up to protest once more.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Hightopp. It is an order that you retrieve Alice Kingsleigh from the Uplands. You _will_ go and you will go without anymore protestations," Mirana said in her calm voice.

The Hatter nodded. There was no way he could get out of an official royal order from the Queen, no matter how much he didn't want to do it.

"How much time do we have?" Mirana asked the White Rabbit once the Hatter had gone to clean himself up.

The Rabbit checked his pocket watch.

"Four Upland hours, my Queen," he said nervously.

More guests had arrived for Alice's party, but all she wanted to do was to talk to Absolem. She had so many questions for him about Tarrant. Tarrant. Oh, why was she thinking about the Hatter? And especially thinking about him and calling him by his first name?

She mentally shook herself and smiled at the guests that had come to help her celebrate.

That was when she spotted the Chattaway sisters approaching from her right. They were dressed in matching pink and blue striped dresses and looked as though they were going to be as annoying as ever, even if it was her birthday.

"Hello, ladies," she greeted them, attempting to be the good hostess her mother always wanted her to be.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," the two women said in unison.

The two sisters started to talk endlessly about anything and everything. Alice was positive they mentioned the color of her dress or maybe it was her shoes, and she was sure she mentioned blueberry pies. It was mind-numbing listening to them and to escape the boredom, she began to imagine that they were the Tweedles. She giggled at the thought.

"Have I said something amusing?" one sister asked.

"I don't think so," her sister replied.

"I'm sorry, my mind wandered. Please excuse me while I get myself refocused once more," Alice said, bowing out of the ridiculous conversation.

"Oh, there you are, Alice," Alice's mother said, as Alice tried to escape the sisters by turning the corner.

She immediately started to fuss with Alice's hair and checking Alice's dress for wrinkles.

"Mother, I look fine," Alice argued, swatting at her mother's hands.

"Well, I have someone for you to meet," her mother said.

"Oh, mother, please. Not another suitor," she said in an exasperated manner. "I told you, I don't want to get married."

"Honestly Alice, you have been so…"

"_So_ what, mother? My own person?"

"It's like you fell down that hole and lost your mind. You came back—"

"Back? I fell down a short hole in the Ascot's garden. It hit my head and returned with the bloody brilliant idea to expand father's plans for trade. I don't understand how you could possibly be upset with me," Alice said.

"Watch your language, young lady. I don't care that it's your birthday, you can still have your mouth washed out with soap," her mother said sharply. "Now put a smile on your face and come meet Mr. Alistair Bruant," she finished.

Alice put on a most disturbing-looking smile, much like that of her dear friend the Cheshire Cat and allowed herself to be led away.

They stopped at a man in a dark blue suit and a very expensive-looking hat. Her mother cleared her throat politely to get his attention and a very handsome man turned around.

His blue eyes were piercing as he smiled. Alice found herself smiling genuinely as the man took her hand to kiss it in greeting.

He immediately asked her to dance and he twirled her around the dance floor. She was utterly swept up in the moment until someone tapped on her shoulder.

Alice noticed that the handsome man's eyes had gone wide as she felt breath on her neck as the person behind her got closer to whisper in her ear.

"Lady Alice," a voice said. A voice thick in a Scottish brogue. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My goodness, I _never_ thought I would get such a great response for this story. I cannot thank you all enough for all the traffic that _Mad World_ is getting. I'm so excited I think I might break into a bit of Futterwacken :) Thank you all! I hope I can continue to keep your interest and as always, please review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. Thanks.

Mad World

Chapter 4

The Hater had only been to the Uplands once before. It was when he was very young and he didn't remember anything at all. So, he was very nervous to travel, especially by rabbit hole.

The White Queen had saved a few viles of Jabberwocky blood, for this very purpose. She had brought a vile along and once the Hatter was ready, she handed it to him.

"How did you know I would agree?" he asked.

"How could you not?" was the Queen's reply. "You'll drink this, Mr. Hightopp, and it will whisk you away to the hole that Mr. McTwisp left. Careful not to get yourself muddy. Get Alice and return immediately. Do not dilly and most certainly do not dally. Do you have any questions?"

He had many questions, but chose only one.

"Suppose she doesn't want to come back?" he asked.

"Just be the charming Hatter we all know you are. How could she refuse you?" the Queen smiled sweetly.

This put a hopeful smile on his face. Perhaps Alice would return with him to Underland. And perhaps it would end like a fairytale he once heard. What were the words? Mmmm…oh, yes, _happily ever after_.

"Fairfarren, all," he said, before emptying the whole vile of purple Jabberwocky blood into his mouth.

He momentarily shuddered at the very bitter taste before he suddenly started to disappear.

Before he knew it, the Hatter was climbing out of McTwisp's rabbit hole, trying to keep himself from getting too messy. He dusted the dirt from his signature tophat and placed it on his head firmly.

The Hatter turned in the direction of the music. Awful thing it was. It made no sense. And what kind of instrument was it being played on? It sounded like the pitiful howls of a Bandersnatch.

The Hatter decided to ignore it and get on with his task. He headed for the house; a very grand one at that, and knocked on the door.

His appearance always got him strange looks, but the woman who opened the door stared at him in open-mouthed terror.

"Good evening, madam," he said. "I am Tarrant Hightopp. I've come to join the birthday festivities for Lady Alice," he said with a slight accent. "Might I come inside?" the Hatter asked her since she was still silent.

The maid hesitated. The Hatter certainly didn't want to explain his appearance, but he would if he had to.

However, the woman stepped aside to let him in once the Hatter was about to open his mouth.

"Thank you, madam," he said, bowing after sweeping his hat off his head in a very gentlemanly manner.

The Hatter kept his head down as he walked through the party. It would be safer to just not make eye contact. The Hatter would glance up every now and then to see if he could find his Alice. _His_ Alice. When did she become his?

The Hatter glanced up, looking to the dance floor.

_He'd know her anywhere_.

She looked a tad more grown up than before, even though it hadn't been nearly the length of time between her visits.

But while the Hatter should be happy to see her, his eyes were turning a gold color, he could almost feel them burning in their sockets. His Alice was dancing with another man. A handsome man. His hands were on Alice, twirling her around the dance floor. And she actually looked as though she was enjoying herself.

The Hatter could not contain his jealousy. It was a jealousy he'd never felt before. He marched straight up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The Hatter watched as the handsome man's eyes went wide as he saw him. The Hatter bent down slightly, so his breath was on her neck and whispered in her ear. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked with his Glaswegian accent.

A shiver visibly ran through her. Alice hesitated for only a second before spinning around and looking right at the Hatter in his golden eyes.

"Hatter!" she said, breaking herself from the trance Alistair Bruant had her under.

"Miss Kingsleigh, who is this strange-looking…uh, man?" Alistair asked.

"My name is Tarrant Hightopp, you slimy, slithering, scabberous—" the Hatter began to ramble off into Outlandish.

"Hatter!" Alice said, trying to calm him in the only way she could. "Mr. Bruant," she said, while the Hatter calmed himself and his eyes turned back to the most interesting shade of green. "This is a dear friend of mine, Tarrant Hightopp. Hatter, this is Alistair Bruant."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you," Alistair said. "I think he extended his hand. Hatter did the same and it appeared that they were trying to battle over a simple handshake.

Alice saw the Hatter's eyes flash gold just once before Alistair withdrew his hand in pain and began to shake it.

"Lady Alice," the Hatter said. "I must speak with you."

"You may speak to her once I've taken a stroll with her around the gardens," Alistair said, taking her right arm greedily.

"Alice, it is absolutely vital that I speak to you this instant," the Hatter said, taking her left arm.

But it appeared that Alice was still trying to work out how the Hatter was standing in her house. Why didn't Absolem didn't tell her he was coming? She stood in silence as the men glared angrily at one another.

She looked back and forth at each of them.

"Alistair, please excuse me, I must speak with the Hatter. Then, of course, we shall go for a stroll," she said.

The Hatter grinned maniacally. He had won this round. He began to have more confidence in the outcome of the situation.

Alice nodded to the Hatter and to Alistair and began to lead him outside so they could speak privately.

When she was certain they were alone, Alice threw her arms around the Hatter and hugged him tightly.

"It's so wonderful to have you hear. And on my birthday, too!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you came up here for my birthday!"

The Hatter, who was still trying to collect himself after the hug, nodded a yes.

"Yes, yes, happy birthday from all in Underland. I bring good tidings from all, but they would love to wish you it in person," he said.

"Are they here? Are they coming?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

The way he was looking at her made her feel…well, different. It made her heart hurt. He'd come to see her even though she'd left him two years ago when he'd asked her to stay.

"Well, no, dear Alice. They, I mean, the Queen and Mallymkun, and the Tweedles and –"

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine," he squeaked. "Thank you. We were hoping you'd return to Underland. We could throw you a most magnificent celebration. A celebration fit for the beautiful champion of Underland."

Alice blushed when the Hatter called her beautiful.

"Please return to Underland with me," he said.

"I, I…"

"Lady Alice, care to take that stroll now?" Alistair said, coming around the hedge. "Say goodbye to your friend."

The Hatter looked too terribly sad for words. Alice knew she would break his heart again if she walked away, but…she was going to have to.

"Hatter," she began. "I'll be back in a little while. We can finish our discussion when I return."

The Hatter nodded silently.

Alice and Alistair strolled away further into the garden and the Hatter checked his pocket watch. He was going to be terribly late.

The Hatter was going to let them have their privacy, but he was terribly curious. As he crept closer to eavesdrop, he heard her scream.

Dodging the hedges in his path, his eyes burned a redder-gold than ever before and he lashed out at the man inflicting pain on his Alice. Two quick punches later, the man lay unconscious in the dirt and Alice lay crying on the ground.

The Hatter helped Alice to her feet and put his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Do you want to go back to Underland?" he asked softly, his eyes green again.

Alice nodded yes and they headed for the rabbit hole, just as Alistair began to wake up.

A/N: Sorry it was _sooo_ long, but I just had to put it all in one chapter. And sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll try to update soonly!


	5. Chapter 5

Mad World

Chapter 5

Alice sobbed into the Hatter's shoulder as he gently led her to the rabbit hole.

"After you, my dear," the Hatter said, as they stopped.

"What—what about my family?" she sniffled, looking back to the party in the house.

"Perhaps we can send a not once you are safely back in Underland," the Hatter said sadly.

She nodded bravely and took a step toward the hole.

"Can we go together?" Alice asked.

The Hatter nodded nervously and Alice wrapped herself innocently around him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I think so."

Alice saw the sky getting higher and higher before she buried her face into the Hatter's chest.

Alistair had gotten up and tried to dust himself off. He hadn't been able to accomplish why he'd come to this ridiculous girl's party. Of course, she'd been awestruck by the sheer handsomeness that he always exuded.

But that weird-looking man loused it all up. Who was he and why did he look like that? He rubbed his left eye in pain. It was already swollen all the way around it.

Alistair turned around a hedge in the garden and the sound of swishing fabric. Alice Kingsleigh, the person he was supposed to kill, was wrapping herself around that odd man with the orange-red hair and they disappeared into a hole in the ground.

When Alistair had led the girl around the corner, she was grinning at the attention he was giving her. He stopped and looked down into her eyes.

"Alice Kingsleigh?" he asked softly as he looked into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes?" she sighed deeply.

"Say goodbye."

He reached out and put his hands around her neck.

She had the chance to shout once, loudly, before her windpipe was closing under the pressure of the man's strong hands.

That's when Tarrant Hightopp had arrived. And that's when the world went black for Alistair.

He was just supposed to do away with the girl. He didn't know who hired him and he didn't know why he was hired, his sole task was to get her out of the picture. Now he wasn't going to get paid.

Or maybe…

He'd tell everyone at the party that she'd been kidnapped by the man in the weird top hat.

Alistair stepped to the rabbit hole, not knowing what to expect he'd see. But all he was blackness. This frightened him and he immediately headed back to the party. He would come back to this hole later.

The trip down the hole was much shorter than Alice remembered. Or maybe she just didn't open her eyes to notice.

She had never felt so safe in her life as she clung to the Hatter and they were transported back to Underland.

She felt so stupid for letting herself go anywhere alone with that man. He was a stranger. And now that she thought of it, he reminded her a lot of Ilosovic Stayne, except not as tall.

Her neck and throat were sore from where Alistair Bruant's hands had been.

This brought fresh tears to her eyes.

The Hatter had no idea what to do or what to say. He just continued to stroke her hair as they continued down the hole.

They arrived at the Hatter's house with a light thud.

This surprised Alice because she thought they'd have to find the proper door after drinking the pishalver again.

"Where are we?" she asked. Alice had never seen the Hatter's house; only the March Hare's.

"This is my home," the Hatter said, releasing her. "But we must get to Marmoreal. The Queen will want to see you and that you are safe."

"Thank you," Alice said. "Thank you for protecting me."

"It was my pleasure, Alice," he said, bowing before her.

"I'm not sure I can make it to Marmoreal. How far is it?" Alice asked. She was very tired.

"Well, we're in Witzend now, and we'd have to cross through the Tugley Woods, and—" his voice getting more manic as he spoke.

"Hatter," Alice said quietly.

"Thank you. It should probably only take an hour or so," he finished. "Depending on how Time feels about it."

"I don't think I can make it. Can I stay here tonight? I mean, do you have some place extra for me to sleep?" Alice asked.

The Hatter had never had a house guest before.

"Um, of course, if you don't think you'd be able to make it to Marmoreal," he said, looking at her neck which now had dark purple marks showing around it. "I think perhaps it would be best for you to rest. For you to have some tea, perhaps…"

"Hatter," she whispered, exhaustion now completely clear in her face and voice.

"I'm fine. Let's go inside. And I'll fix up a place for you to sleep."

The Hatter led her inside. She waited downstairs while the Hatter cleaned up his own bedroom for her to sleep in. While he'd never played host to anyone before, he figured the polite thing to do would be for the lady to have the most comfortable place to sleep.

He retrieved Alice from his sitting room and led her upstairs. The Hatter led her to the bedroom and she looked at him sleepily. 

"Thank you," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

The Hatter's eyes turned emerald green for a moment at the contact of Alice's lips to his face, then he tried to control the blush that swept through him.

"If you need me, I shall only be across the hall," he said. "Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Hatter. Tarrant," she said, before laying down and closing her eyes.

He shut the door behind him as he exited the room.

He had had every intention of continuing his work on his hats. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to focus. The Hatter spent the rest of the night pacing the hall right outside Alice's room. Determined to keep her safe from anything else that could possibly happen.

A/N: Okay, here was the latest update. Thanks for all the hits! Over 1000 in 6 days! Thanks for all the reviews too! I hope I can continue to keep everyone entertained.

thomthom830


	6. Chapter 6

Mad World

Chapter 6

As Alice was led into the Hatter's bedroom, which she didn't realize belonged to the Hatter; she didn't have a chance to look around. She was utterly and completely exhausted. Alice hadn't had any idea how exhausted she was until she saw the bed in front of her.

Alice lay down and closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. She had no idea that the Hatter was standing guard outside the room.

But what should have been a restful sleep, was the exact opposite. Her dreams were full of men with piercing eyes and hands reaching out towards her neck and squeezing the life out of her.

Alice woke up gasping for air and she broke into silent sobs once more. She wanted to scream for the Hatter, to have him come and hold her, but she didn't want to wake him.

The Hatter, himself, had been pacing outside the door all night. He was pacing so long that he was beginning to wear a tread into the floor. And once he got to be too tired to keep his eyes open anymore, he fell asleep against the doorframe.

Just as the sun was beginning to creep along the floor in long rays, a slight noise jolted the Hatter awake.

He was instantly alert and ready to strike out at whatever the offending noise-maker was.

The Hatter found his perpetrator; the back end of a grey and blue striped cat floating in mid-air through the closed door.

The Hatter seized the animal's tail and pulled. Only half of the cat appeared. A second later, a very angry cat face stared up at the Hatter, who was still holding him by the tail.

"I believe we had a conversation about this, Tarrant," the Cheshire Cat said, pulling his tail away from the Hatter's death grip.

"You mangy beast," the Hatter whispered in his angry Glaswegian accent. "I should gut you from—" his voice rose manically as he continued in Outlandish.

"Hatter!" Mally called from down at his ankles.

"I'm find," the Hatter whispered.

"Is she here?" Mally asked.

"Indeed," Chessur said, rubbing his now sore tail. "She's in there."

"What are you all doing here?" the Hatter asked, looking around.

The small hallway was full of visitors who had let themselves in once more.

"Well, looks who's all here. The Queen and McTwisp, TweedleDee and TweedleDum, the March Hare. How are you, Thackery?" I'm quite well, although I think I fell asleep standing up, so my neck is a little sore…"

"Hatter!" Mally said.

"Thank you. I'm fine," he squeaked.

"So, she's here? Alice is here?" the White Queen said a bit desperately.

"Yes, she's here," the Hatter said. "She's asleep. She said she needed to sleep. I wanted to bring her to you at Marmoreal, but she just was too terribly tired and she asked to stay here to sleep and I didn't want to say no to her, so I decided to let her stay here and…"

"Hatter!" the group said.

"I'm fine," he said.

The situation was making the Hatter more manic. His guilt over Alice: her injuries and the simple fact that she was now in his bed. Even though it was entirely innocent, the Hatter still felt terribly guilty. He had never been in a situation like this and it was continuously driving to the brink of his madness.

"We're going to wake the poor girl," the Hatter said, coming to his senses.

"Let's go downstairs and we'll set up tea outside," Mally said.

The White Queen, who looked very worried, nodded to the Hatter and followed the group that was descending the stairs.

The Hatter was torn. He thought he should go explain his actions to the Queen. The Hatter thought it would be best if he did it in a calm and rational manner. He thought he should tell her why he did what he did, but he didn't want Alice to wake up and be alone in the strange house. What if when he went to talk to the Queen, Alice woke up and needed him? No, no, he would wait until Alice was awake.

What to do? What to do?

The Hatter began to pace again, muttering to himself in Outlandish, debating what would be th best option.

Outside, the Tweedles were haul tables and chairs as best they could. The Hare was readying the tea while the Queen and the White Rabbit set the table.

Alice had been awoken by the commotion outside of the door. And instead of being afraid or even irritated, she was comforted as she recognized the voices.

Alice didn't want to see everyone just yet, though. She figured she was a mess from being attacked, from crying and from jumping down a rabbit hole with the Hatter.

She shuddered as she remembered the attack again. If Tarrant hadn't been there, she would surely be dead now.

Why would anyone want her dead?

Alice sat up from the bed. Her head pounded and her neck was sore and stiff.

There was a looking glass in the corner of the half-lit room and she stood in front of it. Her dark blond curls stood out in every which-way direction and the make-up her mother had made her put on for her party was smeared all around.

Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she'd done and there was a purple ring around her neck. It was standing out, plain as day, on her pale skin. She doubted if she could ever cover it up.

She heard the people outside the door begin to file out of the small space. Alice hoped that Tarrant was still out there.

Alice silently moved about the room, looking at the various knick-knacks on the dressers. There weren't many, but Alice wanted to look at each one.

On one dresser, there was a box full of thimbles. There had to be hundreds of them. All various colors and sizes, this box was probably one of the only things the Hatter had left of his family.

She surveyed some other various sewing implements and moved to the wardrobe. That's when she realized it was the Hatter's bedroom. That sweet man had saved her life and given her his own bed to sleep in.

The Hatter's clothing, a small amount at that, hung neatly in the wardrobe. All eccentric and colorful and utterly belonging to the Hatter.

Suddenly, the she didn't understand it at all, Alice was filled with emotion and all she wanted to do was stand at the Hatter's side and never leave it.

Alice burst through the door, scaring the Hatter half to death and threw herself into his arms, embracing him for saving her life.

A/N: Okay, so there was the next installment. What did you think? I'm trying to take the advice of my reviewers as best as I can, so thank you for always letting me know what I can do. I'm trying to make the Hatter a little bit more manic, when he is manic, and I'm trying to slow the pace down. I realize chapter 5 did move kind of quickly.

Thank you for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts, it means so much to me. Keep on reading and reviewing.

thomthom830


	7. Chapter 7

Mad World

Chapter 7

The Hatter was confused. No one had ever embraced him in such a way. He was torn between his strange new feelings for Alice and the idea that he was supposed to be watching over her.

So the Hatter's mad response was to panic. He was not prepared for this level of close-ness. So, he took her by the shoulders and moved her back to arm's length.

Alice looked up at him, confused, but allowed herself to be moved. She realized she flustered the poor man and should probably keep some sense of decorum.

"I'm sorry, Hatter. I just wanted to—" she began.

"Good morning, Alice," he said cheerily, as though the awkwardness of the last moment has not happened.

"Good morning, Tarrant," she said, trying out his first name.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a light blush creep through the Hatter's pale skin. But it was gone as quickly as it came. That was the only indication that he had heard her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she lied. She had slept horribly, but that wasn't his fault. "I feel so guilty for taking your bed though."

The Hatter's cheery smile only dulled a tad as he contemplated a proper response. He had only recently had a female in his home for the first time (the White Queen last night) and he had most certainly never had a woman in his bed, no matter how innocent the reason. His mind was spinning as he searched for an answer.

"I thought it would be the best place for you, since I only had the one bed and you looked so tired and you asked so politely and I certainly didn't want to offend…"

"Hatter," Alice smiled.

"Thank you, I'm fine," he said hoarsely.

"So, is everyone outside?" Alice asked as she now stared at her feet.

The Hatter, who had also taken to staring down at his shoes, replied, "Yes, yes. The White Queen Mirana brought everyone to check on you."

"They all knew you were coming to see me?"

"Perhaps I should let her majesty explain the situation. I fear I will trip over the words and confuse it that much more," he replied.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go out there yet. Do they know what happened last night?"

"I have not told them, although, they will probably wish to know. They are a nosy lot, save for the Queen. And I did find Chessur half-_evaporated through the door_," he said, an angry accent rising in his voice.

"Well, you know what they say _'curiosity killed the cat,'_" Alice said, trying to keep the mood calm.

"Curiosity killed a cat?" the Hatter said. "I thought the Queen talked to him about that," he said, looking confused.

"It's just an expression," Alice laughed nervously. "I'm not sure if he _actually_ killed anything."

"That's an odd expression. Curiosity won't like having stories told about it," the Hatter said, much like the way Lady Ascot dismissed Alice's suggestion of painting the white roses red.

"Much of the things in the Uplands are odd, Hatter," Alice said. Perhaps she would choose her words more carefully next time.

Alice suddenly felt more ashamed of her appearance than she had in her entire life. As she looked down, she saw the rips and tears and stains all over her party dress.

"I am a disaster," Alice said.

"You look lovely," the Hatter said before he could stop himself.

"Thank you for your kind words, sir," Alice half-laughed. "But I am entirely aware of my state."

"Of course, where are my manners? I should let you tidy yourself up. Shall I call the Queen to assist you?" the Hatter said.

"Oh, no. Don't bother Queen Mirana. If you'll just point me in the direction of a wash basin, I should be fine to clean myself up," Alice said.

The Hatter found a wash basin and filled it with clean water. He led her to the wash room and shut the door to allow Alice some privacy.

While Alice was cleaning herself up, the Hatter when to his room to find a change of clothes. And while he was changing his own clothes, it occurred to him that Alice might want something else to wear. Of course, he had several dresses that were made for her. But then again, she might be confused to why the garments existed at all.

The Hatter pondered the dilemma thoughtfully. He then decided the embarrassment of a madman meant nothing in comparison to Alice's comfort.

But while the man had been contemplating, Alice had already left the wash room and had gotten very turned around. All of the closed doors in the unfamiliar house were maddening and she picked a door.

To her surprise, she walked into the Hatter's sewing studio. There were hats everywhere. All of the corners of the room were full of hats stacked to the ceiling. She had never seen so many hats in her life. And there were the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen on dress forms around the room.

"You should ask before going into other people's things, ye know," the Hatter's voice said behind her. It was accented heavily and Alice knew if she turned around, his eyes would be glowing gold.

"I know, I—"

"This is my room, not your room. I gave you a room and now you take another," the Hatter said angrily. He began to rant loudly in Outlandish.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted. "I'm sorry!"

The Hatter shook himself.

"I'm fine."

"Hatter, I'm sorry. I'll just head outside for tea. I'm very sorry," she said, running out of the room.

Of course, in the Uplands, Alice's family was in a panic.

Alistair Bruant, thinking himself utterly brilliant, had returned to the Kingsleigh home in his dirty and confused state. This caused a huge commotion in the house and the party came to a halt.

"Mr. Bruant! What happened?" Mrs. Kingsleigh shouted at the man who had black eye and was covered in grass stains.

"That man, that _odd-looking_ man. They're gone!" Alistair shouted, looking like a lunatic himself.

"What are you talking about?" Margret said.

"That man took Alice and disappeared."

"What man took Alice?" Alice's mother asked. "I thought she was with you."

"I'm quite embarrassed to say this, but he came out of nowhere and surprised us. I was easily overtaken because of the shock. I tried to defend Miss Kingsleigh, but he was a madman."

Mrs. Kingsleigh put a comforting hand on Alistair's arm. "I'm sure you did what you could."

Lowell stepped forward. "Do you know what direction they headed in?"

"This is going to sound very strange…they jumped down a rabbit hole and they were gone," Alistair said.

"_Jumped down a hole?_" Lowell said. "A hole?" He obviously didn't believe him.

"Are you sure she was kidnapped? Perhaps she merely ran away again," Hamish said bitterly.

He had been enjoying the party with everyone else until the outburst from Alistair.

"Hamish!" Lady Ascot shouted. "Don't say things like that," she scolded. She may not like the girl, but she knew it would be a bad for appearances if her son was talking that way.

Hamish rolled his eyes and mumbled an apology.

Mrs. Kingsleigh had collapsed into tears and began to hyperventilate.

"She needs some water!" Margret shouted.

Someone on the other side of the room fetched a glass of water as Lowell and Margret helped Mrs. Kingsleigh into a chair.

"We need to get a search party together and we must inform the authorities," Lord Ascot said.

A/N: Okay, this was the next installment. What did you think? And I promise, I do take all reviews into consideration as I write chapters. I appreciate _all_ reviews, but especially those that are an actual critique. Thank you all!

thomthom830


	8. Chapter 8

Mad World

Chapter 8

Alice had exited the Hatter's house as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. She had offended him and she was a little frightened of him at that particular moment.

The Queen of Underland was waiting outside. The unusual group had somehow created a beautiful tea party fit for, well, fit for a queen and now they were casually sitting around some mismatched tables.

"Oh Alice!" the Queen said excitedly as she joined them.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I had a long night last night," Alice said.

Official royal decorum was lost a moment later when Mirana stood and threw her arms around Alice in a tight embrace.

"It doesn't matter what you look like, we're all just so pleased to have you here safely."

She took a step back from Alice and looked her over.

"Such ugly marks…" she said, talking about the purple bruises on Alice's neck. "Does it hurt?"

"No, most just my pride was injured," Alice said. "I was very lucky the Hatter was there."

"Yes, we're all pleased Mr. Hightopp had arrived on time," the Queen said. "Please take a seat," she said, pulling out a chair for Alice.

"I'm fine, really," Alice said, sitting. "I don't need to be fussed over."

The Queen smiled.

"I had hoped that Mr. Hightopp would have brought you back to Marmoreal last night."

"That is my fault, your majesty. I was exhausted and asked to stay here. Please don't be angry with the Hatter."

"You needn't worry, my dear girl. No one is angry with the Hatter," she replied. "It's quite the opposite."

"You are unlike any queen I've ever learned of," Alice said.

"Is that a good thing or perhaps not-so good?" Mirana asked with a confused expression.

"It's great, actually," Alice replied, making the Queen smile.

"Would you care for some tea, love?" Chessur asked, evaporating at her side.

"Yes, please," Alice said.

Chessur poured some tea into the cup in front of her.

"Scone?" the Hare asked, picking up a plate full of them.

"Yes, thank you. I'm starved," Alice replied.

Without hesitation, the Hare pitched it in her direction and Alice managed to duck just in time.

"Thackery Earwickett!" the Hatter said in a warning tone, full of his Scottish burr.

No one had noticed that the Hatter had joined them outside.

Scared stiff, the Hare dropped his plate and it shattered into a sea of porcelain shards and scone crumbs at his feet. His started to nervously wring his paws together as they all waited for the Hatter to continue.

"Do not throw things at Alice until she has had proper time to recover," the Hatter continued.

"S-s-so sorry, Alice," the Hare stuttered.

"It's quite all right. I'm fine, Hatter. Are you all right?" she asked the Hatter.

"I'm absolutely all right. It is a beautiful day in Witzend, don't you think?" the Hatter replied.

He had clearly forgotten his angry outburst in his sewing room.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day, Tarrant," Mirana said. "Alice, could you tell us what happened last night?"

Alice was quiet for a moment. Did she want to tell everyone all at once? She looked to the Hatter who had taken his normal seat at the end of the table, next to Alice and directly opposite the Queen. He nodded encouragingly, but saw the conflicted expression on Alice's face.

"Perhaps Alice could talk to you in private, your majesty," the Hatter said.

"Yes, yes," the Queen began, clasping her hands together. "That might be for the best. Besides, there will be plenty of time for that once we're all settled in Marmoreal," she said. "Let's enjoy this wonderful tea and then we can all return to the castle. Tarrant, I do hope you will elect to join us this time."

The Hatter sipped his tea. His eyes flashed gold for a moment before he answered. "Yes, of course, your majesty."

"So, Alice," the White Queen began. "Did you get anything utterly delightful for your birthday? Or just regularly delightful, perhaps?"

"Um, well, I…" Alice began. She had missed his presents in the Uplands. The fool she was, she let herself be led off by a stranger and had been attacked before she was able to open a single gift or sample any of the cake.

"Alice?" the Hatter whispered.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking to her left. "Thank you."

What a strange change.

"We hadn't had time to open gifts yet, your majesty," Alice said. But she decided quickly, as she responded to the Queen, that she much preferred being alive and in Wonderland with no gifts to any gift anyone could have given her in the Uplands.

"No gifts?! How dreadful! We shall have a most magnificent party for you!" the Queen exclaimed. "After all, the champion of Underland deserves nothing less."

"Please don't make a fuss. I don't need a party. I spent the last week trying to tell my mother the same thing. I don't like birthdays much," Alice said.

"Then we shall have a Un-Birthday party!" the Queen smiled.

The group around her cheered.

"I love un-birthdays!" Mally yelled, excitedly.

"What's a _un-birthday_?" Alice asked.

"Everything that a birthday isn't," the Hatter said, matter-of-factly.

Alice was confused. What wasn't a birthday? Some things were so backwards in Wonderland.

"But wouldn't a un-birthday be the same thing as a birthday?" Alice asked.

"Almost. But you know what the best thing about un-birthdays is?" the Hatter asked.

Alice hoped there was an answer to this statement, unlike the Hatter's raven and writing desk dilemma.

Alice shook her head side to side. She had no idea what the best thing was.

"It's almost always everyone's un-birthday!" the Hare said loudly.

Alice was still confused.

"Why only almost?" she asked.

"Because sometimes, it's actually a birthday," the Queen smiled.

"So, a person has 364 un-birthdays a year?" Alice asked.

The Wonderland-ian group looked at her and at each other.

"Because there are 365 days a year?" Alice continued.

There was still no response. She had silenced the whole group.

"Oh, never mind," Alice muttered. "I'll explain it later."

The Queen, determined to break the silence, began, "Come, come. We must get started with the planning and such. Everyone finished with their tea?" the Queen asked, but did not wait for a response. "Fantastic. McTwisp, could you please fetch the horses and carriages?"

"Of course, your majesty," the White Rabbit replied, hopping off in the direction of a clearing a short distance away.

Alice hadn't touched her tea. She had gotten caught up in un-birthdays and didn't have a chance to drink any.

"All right. I'll be riding in the first carriage. McTwisp, Chessur, Tweedles, you can ride with me. Mallymkun and Thackery, please ride in the second carriage with the Hatter. Alice, do you mind riding in the second carriage as well?" the Queen said.

Alice was unsure of what to say. The Queen was obviously trying to be sneaky and set them up, but it wasn't all that sneaky. The Queen was just too sweet to even be considered underhanded when match-making.

Alice nodded. What else could she say? If she disagreed, she'd be directly disregarding the Queen's request _and_ she'd be offending the Hatter. She thought she'd rather not do any of that.

The carriages arrived and the group left the tables to leave for Marmoreal.

The Hatter helped the Queen into her carriage and turned to help Alice into the second.

The Hatter sat directly across from her in the carriage and smiled. It was going to be a very interesting carriage ride, indeed.

A/N: Okay, there was the 8th installment. Let me know what you think. I got several responses that the relationship between Alice and the Hatter was moving too quickly. That isn't my intention, I just wanted Alice to show her gratitude for the Hatter saving her life and not have it be a handshake.

I don't want people to think that Alice is throwing herself at the Hatter, but they are definitely flirting.

Please review. I do love reviews. And I do take your comments seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

Mad World

Chapter 9

Queen Mirana of Underland hummed delightedly to herself. She was surrounded by some of her favorite people and creatures in the world and she had gotten the ball rolling in order to get her other favorite people together.

The Queen smiled brightly. The Hatter and Alice would make a marvelous couple. And, in time, marvelous parents. Their children would be the most revered in Underland because they would be the best of both lands. Could any pairing be better? Children of the Champion of Underland and the bravest hatter in any world. Besides, Mirana felt she owed to the Hatter ever since Horunvendush Day when his entire family was murdered by her horrible sister.

The Queen continued to smile.

"Don't you think Alice and our Hatter would make the most wonderful couple?" she asked McTwisp.

The White Rabbit flipped his pocket watch closed and tucked it in his waistcoat pocket.

"Couple?" the White Rabbit asked.

"Yes. A couple. Perhaps husband and wife?" the Queen said.

The Tweedles, who had been chattering quietly to themselves, stopped and looked at her with confused expressions.

"Do you all not like the idea?" the Queen said.

Chessur grinned after reappearing on the other side of the carriage.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, your majesty," he purred. "And I don't think you'll have to work very hard at it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I believe the spark of romance has already been ignited between our Hatter and Alice," Chessur replied.

"That is wonderful news."

"I just hope Mallymkun hasn't gotten jealous of Alice again and stuck her with another hat pin," the White Rabbit fretted.

"Mallymkun does love the Hatter, doesn't she?" the Queen asked.

The Tweedles and Chessur nodded.

"Perhaps, then, what we must do is, after the Hatter and Alice are properly betrothed of course, is to find someone for Mallymkun," the Queen thought out-loud. "That way she wouldn't be sad. I don't like it when you all are sad."

Chessur grinned maniacally. It was going to be rough trying to keep this particular secret.

In the other carriage, things were not as lively as they were in the Queen's. Mallymkun fell asleep, as she frequently did and the March Hare also decided it was time for a nap. He was slumped over, drooling on the side of the carriage with Mally leaning on him.

"Looks like they're really out," Alice said, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Indeed," the Hatter replied.

It was quiet for a few more beats. The two of them listening to the quiet snoring of the Hare and the Dormouse and the clatter of the horse's hooves as they pulled the carriages along.

"Hatter, I've got a riddle for you."

The Hatter's eyes brightened and he smiled at her. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about riddles."

"Well, whenever it suits you, I would be delighted to hear it," he said.

"All right, here it goes: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

The Hatter sat in contemplative silence. He loved riddles. He wanted to guess this right and impress Alice. He didn't understand the feeling, but he just wanted to prove that he could guess this particular riddle.

"Is it the letter M?" he asked.

"It is!" Alice laughed.

"I'm always pondering things that begin with the letter M," the Hatter said.

"That's why I thought it would be the perfect riddle for you," Alice replied.

"You know me so well," the Hatter said.

"Hatter?" Alice began.

"Yes, Alice?" he said, still grinning.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you angry earlier today," she said.

"When was I angry this morning?" he asked.

"Well, not to re-open a wound here, but I accidentally wandered into your sewing room," Alice explained. "I don't ever want to make you angry like that, Tarrant. Especially since you worked so hard to save my life."

The Hatter sat quiet for a moment. He didn't really remember being angry this morning. It was a product of the mercury poisoning from the hat-making; sometimes he just couldn't completely control the madness. Should he tell her that? He thought he would.

"Sometimes I can't control my emotions completely," the Hatter said. "I am not always aware of what I am saying," he said.

Alice nodded. She understood what he was saying.

"I guess that makes me completely bonkers, doesn't it?" he said. "But someone wise once told me that all the best people are," he finished, smiling widely at her.

At that very moment, the atmosphere changed in the carriage. Alice and the Hatter didn't quite understand it, but they were thoroughly enjoying the feeling it was giving them.

They continued to chat about seemingly nothing as their carriage followed behind the Queen's. Their next stop would be Marmoreal. And perhaps there, someone could explain the feelings they were having.

A/N: Okay, there was my Friday night update. I have to go to work, so it's a little shorter than normal, but I do hope you all review. I love reviews and I would love to be able to check periodically that there were a couple more.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Mad World

Chapter 10

Arrival with the Queen at court was a celebration in itself. Everyone at Marmoreal was thrilled to have the champion of Underland back at the castle with them.

Several of the Queen's attendants rushed to open the door of the first carriage to help the Queen out. At the same time, Tarrant Hightopp was exiting the second carriage. The March Hare followed behind him and helped Mallymkun out of the high carriage.

The ladies of the White Queen's court were fussing around Mirana, while the Hatter extended his bandaged hand back inside the carriage to help Alice down.

"My lady," he smiled as he held out his hand.

Alice smiled back at him and his chivalry. She placed her own hand in his and allowed him to brace her weight as she stepped down.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled.

The two of them shared a shy smile.

But their moment was interrupted by an announcement.

"Let us all welcome the Champion back to Underland!" the Queen said.

Everyone's focus shifted from the Queen to Alice who was still holding the Hatter's hand.

The Hatter immediately dropped her hand. He didn't want to embarrass her. But she was already embarrassed; she was still wearing the torn and grass stained dress. She was very poorly dressed in comparison to the ladies of the court and she would be extremely content to hide behind the Hatter. Alice stuck out like a sore thumb, although, that was something she was used to.

Alice tried to smile, but she was so self-conscious, she stayed back with her tea party friends.

The Hatter looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in his ear.

"I just don't fit in here," Alice replied.

"Neither do I," the Hatter said. "And neither does Mally, Chess, or the Hare, but the Queen wants us all here anyway. And she wants you here, too," the Hatter said encouragingly.

Alice smiled and quietly thanked the Hatter.

Alice's focus turned back to the Queen and the royal court that she was currently surrounded by.

"Alice, welcome back to Marmoreal," the Queen smiled brightly.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, as though she was meant to say something.

Alice stepped forward and the White Queen's court cheered excitedly.

"Thank you, everyone, but especially Queen Mirana and Tarrant Hightopp," Alice began. A slightly shocked silence fell over the large crowd. "I am positive that without the Hatter, I wouldn't be here now."

As soon as Alice had said her thank you's, she knew she shouldn't have said it.

The Hatter had turned an embarrassed shade of red and the ladies of the court started to whisper.

Quickly changing the subject, the Queen began to speak once more.

"As it was our champion's birthday yesterday and she didn't get to enjoy it, _despite not enjoying birthdays_," Queen Mirana said, smiling widely as Alice. "We are throwing _everyone _a un-birthday party tomorrow."

Everyone cheered again.

Apparently, un-birthdays were a big deal.

"But for now, we are going to let our champion rest and we shall plan the party for her, I mean, for _all_ of us," Mirana said, smiling.

So, the party would be for_ her _anyway.

"Alice, please come with me and I will personally show you to your chambers here," the Queen said, extending an arm.

Alice stepped forward and the two of them linked arms. The crowd parted and allowed the two women to pass through the courtyard to the castle. But they paused only a few steps in and the Queen turned.

"Tarrant, will you please join us?" the Queen asked.

The Hatter, who had been quietly talking with Chessur, looked up at the two women nervously. He was _very_ surprised at the request.

"Of course, your majesty," the Hatter replied and the crowed parted once more for the Hatter to pass through.

He reached Alice and the Queen and the three of them began to walk into the castle.

"Let the gossiping begin," Chessur purred as he flipped around in the air.

"What do you mean?" Mallymkun asked.

"Just listen," he replied as they moved closer to the Queen's court.

"_The Hatter and Alice? He's mad!" _one woman said.

"_It must be a mistake,_" a man replied.

"_Surely Queen Mirana will be setting the two of them straight,"_ another woman said. "_Ha! Could you just imagine?!"_

"These people couldn't be more boring," Chessur replied, disappearing.

"Shows what these great galumphing idiots know!" Mally shouted. "My Hatter would never—"

"Mallymkun," Chessur said, reappearing beside the March Hare, making him scream in fear. "Let's just go inside."

Mallymkun's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Chess, what do you know?"

"You were the one who rode in the carriage with them," he replied, matter-of-factly. "I know nothing," he grinned.

Mally deeply regretted having fallen asleep. She looked to the Hare who simply shrugged.

"Oh, dear," she said, before running for the castle.

The Queen had led Alice and the Hatter to her personal sitting room. She asked them to sit and they sat as far as they could from one another on the same divan.

"I thought before any plans get made, that I would ask you to tell me what happened last night," the Queen said. "And that Tarrant would be able to fill in any other details."

"Of course, Queen Mirana," Alice said.

"Oh, my dear, there is no need to be so formal in private. I have my kingdom back because of you."

"Of course…Mirana," Alice said timidly.

"And the same goes for you, Tarrant. When we are in private, please call Mirana. For you are the other champion of Underland."

The Hatter blushed again.

"So, Alice, what exactly happened?"

"Well, I was chatting with Absolem before my party began, then my sister Margret came to get me. We walked into the party and my mother forced me to meet _another_ suitor," Alice began.

The Queen saw the Hatter's eyes glow gold at the mention of the man. He was flexing his bandaged hands, trying to control his emotions.

"I was caught up in his charming personality when the Hatter arrived. I talked to Tarrant," she said and turned to look at him. His eyes instantly turned back to their normal green as she smiled at him. "But I allowed myself to go alone with a stranger. That man strangled me and I think I must've blacked out. I don't remember anything between the man's hands around my neck and the Hatter helping me up."

Alice had a tear rolling down her cheek and the Queen leaned forward to take Alice's hands in her own.

"My dear girl, nothing bad is going to come to you now," the Queen said, reassuringly. "I'm so very grateful you got there in time, Tarrant," she said, looking at the Hatter.

"As am I, your majesty," he said. "Mirana."

"How did you find Alice and that man?" the Queen asked the Hatter.

"Alice screamed," the Hatter said, beginning to get angry again. His eyes burned gold once more as he recalled the sight. "His hands were around Alice's throat, holding onto her as though she were just a ragdoll," he said, his Glaswegian accent getting thicker. "The murderous, sinister, spurious, suppositious, scoundrel…"

"Hatter," Alice said gently, patting him on the arm.

"Thank you, I'm fine," he choked out.

"He choked the life out of Alice and I am not proud of myself, but I knocked the man unconscious," he said, hanging his head solemnly.

"You aren't proud?" Alice asked. "I am! I am very grateful that you did it. I wouldn't be here now! Mirana, I know you have a vow against violence, but the Hatter…Tarrant…is very worthy of some kind of recognization."

"I agree with you Alice, which is exactly why I sent him to protect you," the Queen said. "I knew he would be successful in his quest."

Alice's face showed her confusion.

"You knew this was going to happen?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. The Oraculum predicted your, ahem, death, in the Otherlands, although it could not tell us _how_," the Queen said quietly.

"Did Absolem know?"

"Absolem seems to know everything," the White Queen said.

"Why didn't he say 'look out, you're going to die'?" Alice shouted as she stood up from the divan. "No, no, no," she paced. "He just went on and on and on about me rejecting Wonderland or Underland and you all and…" she yelled.

"Alice!" the Hatter said, interrupting her rant and paying back the favor.

"Thank you, Hatter," Alice said, smoothing her dress. "I'm sorry."

The Hatter laughed. "Perhaps my madness is catching?"

A/N: Okay, there was chapter 10! Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed before. I try to reply to reviews, but I tend to forget. So thank you all!


	11. Chapter 11

Mad World

Chapter 11

"And she disappeared down the rabbit hole?" the detective said, trying to keep a straight face. "With a man who had bright green eyes who was wearing a mismatched suit?"

Alistair Bruant was extremely unhappy that he was still being questioned about the girl. He had to keep pretending he cared, which he didn't, and he still had no clue who had hired him. To Alistair, Alice Kingsleigh was a useless little girl who shouldn't matter this much.

"Yes. For the thousandth time! He came out of nowhere and knocked me unconscious. He took the girl. I saw them escaping and it happened to be down a rabbit hole. I showed it to you. It's abnormal," Alistair explained. "Alice knew him and introduced him to me. His name was…Tarrant Hightopp."

The detectives couldn't keep their laughter to themselves anymore.

"Tarrant Hightopp?" one asked, almost choking on the tea he had previously sipped. 

"Yes, Tarrant Hightopp. He had a polka dot ascot and an absurd top hat. Alice wrapped her arms around him and they jumped down a rabbit hole."

The detectives finished their questioning and allowed him to go. Alistair truly wished he hadn't gotten mixed up in this.

It was generally thought that there was foul play involved and Alice would be found dead. The list of suspects had grown long and then each person was systematically checked out.

Hamish Ascot, the man who had been turned down when asking for Alice's hand in marriage in a most embarrassing fashion, had been suspect number one. He knew Alice was set to receive part of the inheritance when his father passed away and he could have been just trying to get back at her. However, Hamish had been turning up his nose with his parents at Alice's party and never left them. This automatically ruled out Hamish, as well as Lord and Lady Ascot.

Lowell and Margret Manchester were also considered suspects, but only for a short time. The detectives couldn't come up with a valid reason either of them would want Alice gone.

If the detectives didn't continue to question Alistair Bruant, they would have to admit they had no other real suspects anymore. But they were stumped as to why he would want her dead either. He had only met Ms. Kingsleigh that night.

Alistair stepped out of the Kingsleigh home where everyone was being kept and started to the garden when an arm reached out and pulled him aside.

"How could you be so stupid?" a man's voice hissed. It was Lowell Manchester.

"Excuse me?" Alistair said.

"Fell down a rabbit hole? Who in their right mind would believe that?" Lowell mocked.

Alistair braced himself for the angry family member who was likely to pummel him. Surely, Lowell thought he had done something with Alice. He'd been acting all broken up about her disappearance like a good brother-in-law and was continually consoling his wife, Margret and his mother-in-law, Mrs. Kingsleigh.

But the pummeling never came.

"Why did you really do with her? Is she still alive somewhere or did you have to do away with her?" Lowell asked.

"I…I…" Alistair stuttered, confused as to what he should say.

"Don't be daft. _I_ hire you," Lowell whispered angrily. "Now tell me what happened."

"Whether or not you believe it, a strange-looking man grabbed Alice from me and took her down a rabbit hole," Alistair explained. Alistair pointed a short distance away. "That hole by that tree."

Lowell shook his head, but the two men walked over there to the hole and peered down into it.

"It is a peculiar hole," Alistair offered.

He knelt down for a closer look and began to lose his balance. He grasped at Lowell's legs, but he lost his footing as well and the two of them began to fall.

And fall.

And fall.

And fall.

Alice was tucked in for a nap personally by the Queen. She had still been exhausted from the night before. The Queen insisted that she get some rest and she insisted that Alice let Mirana fuss over her a bit.

The Hatter paced his own chambers. The Queen wanted him nearby, so he would be close in case Alice asked for him. So, on the other side of the wall he paced along, slept his Alice. He smiled at the way that sounded. _His_ Alice.

A knock on his chamber door broke him from his thoughts.

He walked to the door and opened it. The Queen stood on the other side.

"Hello, Mirana. Do come in," he said, stepping back inside the room to allow her access.

The White Queen smiled and floated gracefully past the Hatter into his room.

"Hello, Tarrant," she smiled. "Have you had a chance to rest?"

"My usually empty mind won't let me rest," he replied.

"What is it filled with today?" Mirana asked.

"Nonsense," he answered the Queen, although he was unsure if it was a lie or the complete truth. "It's nothing that could ever…"

"Is it about Alice?" the Queen interrupted.

The Hatter shifted uneasily back and forth on his feet.

"Yes, it's about _Alice_," the Hatter replied.

"I have a question for you, Tarrant," she said. "And please answer me honestly."

"Must I answer?" he asked.

"If you're truly opposed to the question, I will understand," the Queen said.

"Okay?" the Hatter said.

"Do you find yourself having some strange feelings towards Alice, maybe? A feeling that sort of begins as butterflies in your stomach and spreads through to your toes and just gives you just a warm, pleasant feeling when you think about her, or when you talk to her?" the Queen asked.

The Hatter was thoughtfully silent while he contemplated her question.

"I was fairly certain that it was some kind of indigestion," the Hatter finally answered.

"Have you considered that it may be…love?" Mirana asked.

The Hatter began to laugh a very high-pitched nervous laugh. Until he realized a moment later that the Queen wasn't laughing with him.

"Tarrant, you were so lonely when she left for the Uplands. She obviously has feelings for you."

The Hatter shook his head continually. "No, no, no. Alice could never—"

"Why not?" the Queen stopped him.

"How could anyone love a mad man?" he asked the Queen.

"I think, dear Tarrant, you shall be pleasantly surprised," the Queen said. "Now get some rest. You'll need it to Futterwacken tomorrow at the party. And I think Alice would like it very much if you asked her to be her formal escort."

She smiled and floated out of the room, leaving the Hatter in a more confused state than before.

A/N: So, I didn't wait until I got reviews for the last chapter I posted, I had to post this one since I had it finished. Please, please, please review on the last chapter and this one. I want to know if I'm still doing a good job.

Thanks in advance!


	12. Chapter 12

Mad World

Chapter 12

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Lowell Manchester asked out loud to the only person he could see.

"How should I know?" Alistair replied.

The two of them stood up and dusted the dust from their suits. They had been plopped, unbeknownst to them, in the middle of the Outlands of Underland after falling down the rabbit hole.

"I've never seen anything like this," Lowell said.

He squinted off into the distance, using his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun. There was something off to the right, far off that looked like it might be a forest, but he was unsure.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise echoed through the area.

"What is that?" Alistair shouted.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it," Lowell replied.

There was no place to take cover as dark clouds began to roll in from their left. These clouds were the darkest storm clouds either of them had ever seen and soon, huge, fast and furious raindrops began to fall.

What the two men thought was a desert was quickly filled with water and began to turn to mud.

It only took a moment for the two men to be completely drenched and covered in the thick mud.

"Let's try to make it over there!" Lowell yelled as another ear-splitting rumble of thunder began.

The two men broke out in the fastest run they could muster in the ankle deep mud.

Their yelling and bickering awoke her, not the loud storm. She thought for a moment that Stayne had finally picked the lock that bound them together, but she looked to her left and still found them attached at the wrist.

So who was yelling? Iracebeth, the Red Queen, was certain her sister had not sent someone to check on her. Mirana wouldn't care about her anymore.

"Stayne!" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes so she could focus on the bodies running through the desert.

The man mumbled something that sounded like _'get stuffed bloody big head'_ and he attempted to roll over away from her.

Iracebeth yanked on the chain that bound them, hard, and Stayne was instantly awoken.

"What?" Stayne shouted. He was agitated.

"There are people headed this way, you idiot!" Iracebeth said.

"How could people be headed this way?" he asked, turning to look.

Sure enough, there were two men running in their direction, coming to the trees for some cover from the storm.

Ilosovic Stayne had been attached at the wrist to the Bloody Red Queen, Iracebeth of Crims for what seemed like an eternity. He_ hated_ her. He hated her more than words could describe. And the worst part was there wasn't anyone to complain to.

The Red Queen didn't take too kindly to being insulted to her face and Stayne had encountered her wrath more than once in the endless amount of days they spent together.

It was no prize to be attached to Ilosovic Stayne either. Iracebeth liked to pretend he was her husband when he was being nice, but more often than not, the man was irritating on purpose.

He didn't share food. He smelled funny. And most of all, he didn't love her.

Spending an eternity with someone she could love wouldn't be so bad. But Stayne hated her and had made more than that one initial attempt on her life.

The two of them were certainly an interesting pair.

"I should just gnaw my own arm off," Stayne mumbled. "It would be less painful."

"Don't let me stop you!" Iracebeth replied.

She used her unchained hand to pat her red hair. It was no longer professionally styled and her white make-up was long gone. She pulled a twig from the back of the tangled mess on her head.

Iracebeth saw that the two people running through the rain were men and she smiled devilishly.

"Don't waste your time, Iracebeth. No one wanted you when you were at your best while Queen, so no one'll want you now," Stayne said coldly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Iracebeth replied, still attempting to primp with her one free hand.

Stayne rolled his eyes. "If your ears were proportionate to the size of your enormous head, you would have heard me," Stayne said, despite knowing that she heard him.

"You are utterly impossible," Iracebeth said.

The men had finally reached the edge of the forest by the time the storm was beginning to let up. And they were still yelling at each other.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Lowell yelled at Alistair, as they approached Iracebeth and Stayne. They had not yet seen the Underlanders as they were totally focused on fighting.

"_My fault!"_ Alistair yelled back, shaking some of the mud from his leg. "How is this _my_ fault? _You _hired _me!_"

"That's right! I hired you to _kill_ Alice Kingsleigh, not let her escape with a mad man who you claim is named Tarrant Hightopp down a rabbit hole!" Lowell shouted.

Stayne and Iracebeth turned to look at each other and they grinned evilly.

"Alice is back?" Iracebeth whispered.

Stayne nodded to her.

"And there are some people here who apparently despise her almost as much as we do," Stayne said.

A/N: Okay, there was an update for you all! I know, no Alice, no Hatter, etc, but I promise, there will be Alice/Hatter-ness in the next chapter. (And perhaps some Futterwacken-ing)


	13. Chapter 13

Mad World

Chapter 13

Alice slept better than she had ever slept before in her life. She had only intended to nap when Mirana had shown her to her chambers at the palace, but she had ended up sleeping through the night and straight into the next day.

The very next morning, she awoke and felt completely refreshed. Alice threw back her bedcovers and stretched. Sunlight poured through the unobstructed windows at the opposite end of the room. Alice couldn't resist going to see the view.

She climbed out of the high canopy bed and rushed to kneel on the window seat. The view was just as breathtaking as she remembered.

There was a knock at the door and Alice turned around.

"Come in," Alice called.

The door swung open and Mirana floated into the room.

"You're awake, how wonderful!" she smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

Alice smiled widely. "I am well, Mirana," she said. "How are you this morning?"

"I am certainly better now that you are all right," Mirana said. "Now we can get on with the un-birthday planning!" she said, clasping her hands together happily. "Of course, you'll need some new dresses and to get cleaned up. Oh, an some breakfast! Then plan, we shall."

"I haven't missed breakfast?" Alice asked, thinking of the time it must be.

"Silly girl," Mirana laughed. "In Underland, if you want breakfast, breakfast you shall have," she smiled. "If you wish it to be breakfast time, it can be breakfast."

"Won't Time be cross with me?"

"Tarrant had a word with Time last night. He's so thrilled that you've returned, as we all are, he'll let it be whatever time you'd like. All you have to do is wish it so," Mirana said.

"Um…all right," Alice said, unsure of what would happen.

She closed her eyes tightly and wished silently that it was breakfast time and she had not missed the whole morning.

The sunlight that was creeping across the floor in Alice's room suddenly stopped and then began to quickly go in the opposite direction. Alice thought it was going to disappear entirely when it suddenly stopped, just breaking through the clouds.

"Sunrise," Alice smiled.

"I'll make sure the kitchen is preparing some extra breakfast for our champion and then we shall make sure you get some dresses sent up once Tarrant returns," Mirana said.

"Returns? Where did he go?" Alice asked. Despite being safely tucked away in the castle at Marmoreal, she felt so very not-safe with the Hatter gone.

"He had forgotten something at his house in Witzend and left last night to fetch it once he had made sure you were asleep. He and the Hare should be back any time, my dear," she said. Mirana notice the sad look on Alice's face at the prospect of being without the Hatter. "Don't worry, dear," the Queen said. "I sent him with the best guardsmen and the fastest team of horses I have."

Alice brightened once more. "Of course. I shouldn't worry."

"Besides, the Hatter is one of the best swordsmen in Underland, if not _the_ best," Mirana said. "Other than you," she added.

Alice laughed. "I am _not_ a swordsman," she said.

"You did slay the Jabberwocky," Mirana said.

"It was a lucky strike," Alice remarked, remembering the Frabjous day like it was only yesterday. "And it was only possible because of the Hatter's brave interference."

The Jabberwocky would have gotten Alice had the Hatter not decided to stab the beast's tail, distracting it.

And when Stayne had joined the battle, attempting to defeat her Hatter, he realized he had made a huge mistake.

Alice hadn't had much time to focus on the skills of the Hatter while attempting to slay the Jabberwocky. However, she was certain the fact that it was the vile Ilosovic Stayne on the ground cowering and begging for his life was a sure sign of Tarrant Hightopp's ability.

"Alice?" the Queen said softly.

Alice's mind returned to the present and thoughts of the Frabjous day were chased away.

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering," Alice said, a melancholic expression on her face.

"Yes, Memory likes to play with us like that," the Queen said. "When you wish to remember every single detail of the most perfect day, you can't remember anything. But when you would rather forget it, Memory holds onto it all so tightly."

"Oh, I don't wish to forget the Frabjous day, so much as I would like to stop remembering the smell of the Jabberwocky's breath or the sounds of it's claws on the armor," Alice said.

"Well, Memory once told me it holds onto these details for a reason, but I can't, for the life of me, remember what he said," the Queen replied.

Both women collapsed into a fit of giggles. But suddenly the Queen stopped and a serious look spread across her face.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I have a question of the utmost importance, Alice," the Queen said.

"Yes?"

"Who do you wish to be your escort to the un-birthday party this evening?" Mirana asked.

Alice blinked in surprise. She didn't know what Mirana was going to ask, but she certainly hadn't expected _that_ question.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest with you," Alice said. She didn't even know she would _need_ an escort for the un-birthday celebration.

"What if, say, I don't know, Tarrant, would ask you? What would you say?" Mirana smiled.

Alice thought for a moment, turning more and more red by the second. It was clear how she felt about Tarrant Hightopp.

"That's what I thought," Mirana grinned.

"Knock, knock," a voice called, or rather, purred, through the door.

Both women recognized it instantly.

"Come in, Chessur," Alice called, grateful for the interruption.

The striped cat floated through the door.

"Good morning, again, your majesty," Chessur smiled, bowing his head.

"Good morning," Mirana replied.

"And a good morning to you, champion Alice," he said, turning in Alice's direction.

"Hello, Chessur," Alice replied.

"You look much more better this morning," he purred as he batted at her loose blonde curls.

"I feel _much more better_," Alice said. "It must be all the delightful Wonderland-ian air."

"Well, there is something special about Wonderland," Mirana said.

"Your majesty, I have come to tell you that the kitchen staff is once again preparing breakfast, as it seems that it is once again that time. They asked me to let you know that it will be ready in precisely thirty-five minutes," he finished.

"Thank you, Chessur. Alice, we don't have much time to get you cleaned up," Mirana said.

"Perhaps I could have breakfast in here?" Alice said. "So your staff doesn't have to set the dining room again?"

"Yes, yes, I shall—"

"Allow me, your majesty," Chess said. "I shall return to the kitchen. Do you have a preference for anything in particular, Alice?"

"Whatever they are making is perfectly fine and greatly appreciated. Thank you, Chessur."

"Think nothing of it, love," he said, evaporating away once more.

"Now, Alice, if Tarrant were to ask you to m--…escort you to the party, would you say yes?"

"Well, I suppose I would, Mirana," Alice said.

"Oh, that is the most excellent news!"

"Is he going to ask me?" Alice asked the Queen. "Or shall I ask him?"

"Oh! You should certainly let him ask you," Mirana said.

"But what if--?" Alice began.

"I shall call for a couple of maids. They should have some bathwater ready for you and once you have cleaned up, we shall eat and then plan. We don't have much time," Mirana replied, completely ignoring Alice's question.

Alice nodded and Mirana left to call for her maids.

Two women came in and immediately began to help Alice undress for her bath.

In an adjoining room which Alice hadn't noticed earlier, the maids had readied a bath.

Mirana had excused herself and was humming quietly when Tarrant rounded a corner, almost bumping into her.

"I am so sorry, your majesty, I mean my queen, Mirana. I was just…and I didn't want to…and I didn't see…" he said quickly.

"Tarrant," Mirana said.

"I'm fine, thank you," the Hatter replied.

No wonder the Hatter couldn't see her when he came around the corner. His arms were full of dresses and hats and he struggled to hang on to them all while he spoke.

Mirana recognized the material from one of the gowns he held. While all of the Hatter's designs were lovely, it was that particularly beautiful one made from some iridescent material that had been unfinished on the dress form in his sewing room.

"These are lovely, Tarrant. Are they for Alice?" she asked.

He hesitated.

"Do you, do you think she'll like them?" he asked, nervous as ever.

"I think she will. And she'll need some new dresses to wear here in Underland. I don't know how long she'll be staying. You can ask her once she's out of her bath," Mirana explained.

Mirana realized that she should have chosen her words more carefully. The Hatter's eyes had turned a color she had never seen before and he promptly passed out on the palace's floor.

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I am having technical difficulties with my computer and I don't like typing long documents on a mini laptop. Thanks as always and please, please, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Mad World

Chapter 14

"_Do you, do you think she'll like them?" he asked, nervous as ever._

"_I think she will. And she'll need some new dresses to wear here in Underland. I don't know how long she'll be staying. You can ask her once she's out of her bath," Mirana explained._

_Mirana realized that she should have chosen her words more carefully. The Hatter's eyes turned a color she had never seen before and he promptly passed out on the palace's floor._

Mirana's eyes were wide as the Hatter and everything hit the ground with a loud thud.

The Queen rushed to his side and kneeled down next to his head. His hat was still firmly in place.

"Tarrant?" she asked quietly, trying to get him to come around. She got no response. She gently shook him, still getting no response.

She was beginning to fear the worse when he began to twitch ever so slightly.

His green eyes opened quite suddenly a second later and he sat up next to the Queen.

"Hatter, are you all right?" the Queen asked.

The Hatter shook his head, as thought that would straighten all the madness out. His eyes turned yellow in his confusion, then once more became their usual green.

"I think I'm fine," he said. "What happened?" he asked although he knew perfectly well what had happened.

Tarrant Hightopp had never felt this way about anyone before in his entire life. His usual thoughts of Alice were very pleasant ones: strolling hand in hand through Tugley Wood, where Queen Mirana had built a memorial for the lives lost on Frabjous Day, preparing tea together and pondering things that began with the letter M, perhaps that one day that Alice would see fit to kiss him for the first time. But all of these (mostly) innocent thoughts, the notion of Alice in the bath made the Hatter weak in the knees. And when one was already weak in the mind on occasion, the combination led to loss of consciousness.

Hatter's head turned quickly around the hall, as if something was after him. He surveyed the dresses in heaps on the floor around him and the Queen who was still watching him carefully from her seated position.

The Hatter climbed to his feet and reached out for the Queen's hand, after all, it was proper to help the Queen to her feet.

It was lucky for the Hatter that the Queen and staff kept the castle in immaculate condition. The hallways in all parts of the castle were swept multiple times of the days so the stone remained a sparkling white.

The Queen helped the Hatter pick up the gowns that had landed unceremoniously in piles.

"How is your head?" she asked as she smoothed out one of the dresses she held.

"Muddled as always, your majesty," he replied.

Mirana straightened his hat and stifled a giggle.

"I meant, did you hit your head when you fainted?" she asked.

The Hatter thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think it does hurt," he replied. "I think I'm the same as always. I think my hat took most of the shock," he grinned.

"All right, all right. Well, is your _hat _all right?" She asked.

"Yes, my hat is fine as well," the Hatter smiled.

"Well, I should think Alice will want to wear one of your creations immediately. As she might not be…uh…prepared for visitors of the male gender, shall I take them in to her?"

The Hatter nodded in agreement. "Yes, I should think that is a wonderful idea, your majesty."

"She will look lovely in all of these, Tarrant," Mirana said.

Thoughts of Alice came rushing into his already befuddled mind. First, he thought of the previously mentioned bath, then that was replaced by thoughts of Alice wearing one of his dresses. He suddenly felt the cold stab of possessiveness for her. Tarrant wanted Alice to be his.

Mirana saw flecks of gold in the Hatter's green eyes. Apparently, the madness in him wanted Alice, too. All parts of him wanted Alice to fall in love with him.

"Yes, your majesty. Will you be so kind as to deliver all of these, with the exception of this one, to Alice?" he said, his full Scottish accent breaking through.

"Why not that one? It's positively lovely," Mirana smiled.

"I am hoping she'll want to wear it to the un-birthday festivities and such," he said, his usual voice coming back.

"So you're going to ask her to be her escort?" Mirana asked.

"Yes," he said. "I should think that will make for a delightful evening."

"It shall be positively enchanting," Mirana said in an over-dramatic way.

A tea tray was coming around the corner, floating in midair.

Chessur's smile appeared behind the tray and soon the whole cat was visible.

"Breakfast time?" the Hatter asked.

"Alice wished for it to be breakfast time again, and turned back Time," Mirana said.

"I did think it odd that the sun rose _twice_ today," the Hatter said. "But Time has always been the prankster. I thought perhaps he was playing a naughty joke."

"You made it back, Tarrant," Chess said.

"I certainly did," the Hatter replied.

"Alice, dear, are you decent?" the cat knocked.

The Queen looked to Tarrant to make sure he was still upright.

He wavered a bit, but seemed to be all right overall.

One of the maids opened the chamber door and ushered the floating cat and tea tray inside and bowed to the Queen as she strolled in, arms full of dresses.

Mirana smiled over her shoulder at Tarrant, who did his best to return it in a sincere fashion.

"I'll send Alice to find you once she's eaten and is dressed," Mirana whispered. "You should ask her as soon as possible."

She took another step into the room and the door was closed behind her.

The Hatter stood still for a moment, just staring at the closed door. And then ran for his workroom in the castle as quickly as he could.

A/N: Okay, here was chapter 14. I hope it isn't moving too slowly; as I am trying to rectify the previous events that happened so quickly.

As always, leave a review. Let me know if you liked it, or if you don't like it. I read all of my reviews and leave all of them up. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Mad World

Chapter 15

The Hatter was busy at work, attempting to finish the dress he wouldn't let Queen Mirana take to Alice. His practiced milliner fingers moved quickly but gently over the delicate gauzy material. There wasn't much left to be done, but he had to keep working so Alice could wear it tonight.

_But what if she didn't want to wear it? What if she_ hated _it and _hated_ him for it? She would just leave again. And it would be all his fault._

The Hatter's madness took over and he swept all of his tools off of his work table and onto the floor. It was all too much.

The Hatter was staring at his pile on the floor when the door to the work room opened slowly. He did not turn to look at the intruder.

"Go away," he said, his Scottish accent thick and full.

"Hatter?" Alice said, not moving anywhere.

"Lass, it would be best if you had left here," the Hatter replied.

He couldn't talk to her. Not now.

Alice was confused. He certainly didn't seem like the Hatter that was going to ask to escort her to the party.

"All right, I'll go. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back. And thank you for the dresses. They're wonderful," she said.

Alice wasn't sure if he'd heard her until she had turned back to face the door.

"They fit properly?" he said in a quiet voice.

Alice smiled to herself and turned around.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling in one of the Hatter's creations.

The Hatter glanced up cautiously; feeling slightly guilty to be looking at Alice that way.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, but smiling still.

The Hatter knew he needed to be objective. But the first words from his lips were: "You look beautiful."

Alice blushed a shade of red that rivaled that of the color of the Hatter's hair.

"Thank you," she finally said.

"No, really, you look stunning," the Hatter said.

"It's like they were made for me," Alice grinned, running a hand on the side seams of her dress.

It was the Hatter's turn to blush. "I just happened to have them lying around." 

"I'm certainly lucky you did," Alice said. She moved closer to the Hatter and peered around him slightly. "What are you working on now?"

"Uh, well," he said, stepping back to hide it.

"It's beautiful, Hatter. Is it for the Queen?" Alice asked.

"Well…"

Alice smiled, touching the gauzy material. "Well, what?"

"It's…it's for…it's for you," the Hatter said. "Would you like to wear it tonight?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed without hesitation. "Very much! But under one condition."

The Hatter looked dumbfounded.

"I'll wear this dress so long as I am on _your _arm for the party," Alice said boldly.

The Hatter's face was a mixture of pure unbridled joy and pure horror.

He absolutely wanted to go with Alice to the party, but he wanted to ask her to go.

"Will you go with me to the un-birthday celebration?"

"Uh, well, I, is it proper for a lady such as yourself to go with just a hatter?" he asked.

Alice honestly didn't care what was proper.

"If what was proper was to wear a codfish on your head, would you do it?" Alice asked, a slight grin on her face.

The Hatter pondered the question for a moment.

"Codfish would make for terrible hats, silly girl," the Hatter said, regaining himself slightly. "It might be all right for a while, but the smell would be terrible. And the flies would swarm. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I made such a disastrous hat. Although, I suppose, if you were going somewhere far away, you wouldn't have to pack a lunch," the Hatter rambled.

"Hatter! Yes or no?" Alice giggled.

"I'm fine. And I would be delighted to escort you to the un-birthday festivities," he said, bowing a most gentlemanly fashion that had Alice trying to cover a slight blush.

"One more thing?" Alice asked.

The Hatter arched one delightfully shaggy red eyebrow.

"Would you teach me to futterwacken?" she laughed.

The Hatter joined her in laughter. "Only if you teach me an Otherworld dance."

"I'm afraid the only Otherworld dances I know are the quadrille, which is so dreadfully boring and the waltz," Alice said.

"The quadrille _sounds_ boring," the Hatter conceded, even though he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. "But what of the waltz?"

"How about once I've finished the last details of the party with the Queen, I shall return here to get this beautiful gown and I can show you the waltz and then we shall futterwacken…vigorously," Alice said, repeating the Hatter from years ago.

The Hatter smiled.

"Sounds perfect. I should have the dress finished by then," he said.

"Well, I shall see you in a bit then," Alice said.

There was silence for a beat, both Alice and the Hatter looking at their feet.

"Do you need an escort to the Queen's chambers?" he asked quickly.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure where we are in the castle now in relation to, well…in relation to _anything_. I don't know how I got _here_, to be honest with you," Alice said.

"Well, then, right proper-sized Alice Kingsleigh, Jabberwocky slayer, lost in the Queen's castle, let me show you the way," he said.

He held out his arm in a gallant gesture and Alice slid her arm with the Hatter's. Something felt very right about the physical connection that they were currently sharing, even though it was something as simple as walking arm-in-arm.

The Hatter smiled down at the beautiful woman, clad in his creation, who was now holding his arm. If only things could stay this way forever.

They chitchatted about this and that as Tarrant navigated her through the long corridors of Marmoreal. He finally paused outside a very ornate door, guarded by two very tall chess pieces.

"This is where we must part, my lady," he said, taking off his hat and bowing to her in the most grand way.

"Thank you, dear sir," Alice giggled as the door to the room opened a crack.

Then, the Hatter, feeling a sudden rush of confidence, reached out and took her hand. He took the hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on the back of it.

The Hatter let Alice's hand go free as he smiled his toothy grin.

"I shall see you later, lady Alice," he said, heading back in the direction from which they had just come.

Alice's heart was fluttering with excitement as Mirana's slender arm first appeared from the doorway, then the rest of her.

She was grinning a grin that Alice had only ever seen on the Cheshire cat.

"Shall we get the final details, um, finalized for the party?" she smiled.

Alice allowed herself to be steered into the sitting room of Mirana's chambers, all the while thinking about the kiss that the Hatter had placed on her hand. She knew she had to help the Queen, but something inside her just was screaming for her to go back to the workroom with the Hatter.

A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates lately. It's not that I wasn't writing, I was just writing for a grade, rather than fun, which sucks. With finals and papers, I just didn't have time to update, so I hope you all forgive me. (I need to do well in my classes as I graduate on Saturday.)

Anyway, that was chapter 15. As always, reviews are appreciated. A lot. I'm not even joking. Please review, so I have something to distract me from the horrible mini-papers I have to write.

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Mad World

Chapter 16

Alice was ushered into the Queen's chambers and heard Mirana tell her to sit down. She did as she was told and sunk down into the plush white sofa in the Queen's sitting room. But Alice was lost in her own reverie; thinking about the Hatter's simple affectionate gesture.

"…Alice?" the Queen asked, attempting to get her attention.

Alice blinked rapidly, trying to focus her head and thoughts that were careening around in it.

"I'm sorry, Mirana. I'm just a bit…er…distracted," Alice said.

The Queen laughed. "I can see that."

"My sincerest apologies; I'll try to focus more. What were you saying?"

"Ah, my dear, do not worry. I've only been rambling on about nothingness," the Queen said. "Do you have anything you'd like to tell me?"

Alice blushed at the notion of telling Mirana what had happened. It was clear that the Queen was setting them up and obviously didn't mind them together. But she almost felt like keeping the special secret to herself. _But what if she was reading too much into the simple gesture?_

"Well?" the Queen asked after an overly-long silence passed.

Alice decided to confess to the Queen. She didn't know that the Queen had seen the Hatter's display of affection.

"It was so sweet. First the Hatter made me all of those gowns, then he agreed to escort me to the party and then when he brought me here, he kissed my hand…" Alice said wistfully.

"And?" the Queen led.

"And what?" Alice asked back.

"And how does it make you feel?" the Queen asked, smiling brightly.

"It felt like…he was meant to do it," Alice said, touching the back of her hand with the other one. "Like my hand had caught on fire when his lips touched it and I didn't want the flame to go out. Is that normal?"

"Oh, Alice!" the Queen exclaimed. "Not only is it absolutely normal, it's the most wonderful news!"

Alice didn't understand.

"To be in love," Mirana said, sighing deeply.

"Love?" Alice asked. "Love," she repeated. "I'm in love with the Hatter."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Mirana squealed with excitement as Alice finally came to the realization.

"You're in love with the Hatter!" she repeated to Alice. "And obviously, he feels the same way.

"You mean, he _loves_ me?" Alice asked. She was confused, but was very much beginning to like the idea of the Hatter being in love with her.

"That's a fine and rare thing. And Tarrant Hightopp is quite an extraordinary gentleman, not that I need to tell you that. He comes from a long line of very brave and strong men. Until the Frabjous Day, the Hightopp clan was the leading family in Witzend, possibly in all of Underland. Many children. Large, happy families," Mirana hinted. "His madness, at times, can be overwhelming. But his other emotions can be just as strong."

"Oh, really?" Alice said nervously. "Well, shall we finish planning the party?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

Mirana's smile faded slightly. "Yes, of course."

Alice spent an hour with the Queen; they needed to plan the details for the party. But Alice wasn't really listening. She nodded and mumbled the occasional 'yes' here and there, so the Queen thought she was paying attention.

"It should be absolutely lovely!" the Queen said once they'd finished things. "Everyone loves un-birthday parties in Underland!"

"What happens if it's actually your birthday on the day of an un-birthday celebration?" Alice asked.

Mirana's brow furrowed in confusion. No one had ever said it was their birthday during one.

"Well, isn't that an interesting question? No one has ever told me. Of course, we haven't had an un-birthday party in quite a long time," the Queen answered.

Alice nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, I should be going. I promised the Hatter I would stop by his workshop again to try on my dress," she said.

The Queen smiled. "Of course!" she stood and walked Alice to the chamber door. "I shall see you at eight sharp. Don't be late!" the Queen said.

Alice looked both ways down the hall; she didn't know which way to turn to get back to the Hatter's workshop.

"Alice, left down the hall, then right. Take another right and his workshop is the ninth door on the left," the Queen said.

"Thank you, Mirana," Alice said, and she headed off down the corridor.

Down in the Hatter's workshop, the Hatter was furiously trying to finish the dress for Alice. He was terribly excited to see Alice again, especially since she would be coming to try on this gown.

He was practically floating around as he worked on the finishing touches.

"Hatter," Alice said as she opened the door to the workroom. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

The Hatter turned around and smiled widely. "Of course, you're not bothering me!"

Alice smiled and looked past the Hatter to the dress form behind him.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "How do you know the perfect size?"

"I wouldn't be much of a milliner if I couldn't judge sizes properly. And since you're the just-right Alice-size, it is simple to do," he smiled.

"My sister Margret would be so jealous of this gown. And mother would despise it."

The Hatter frowned.

"Why?"

"Because of its beauty. Mother preferred me to dress more plainly as to not announce my…well…odd-ness," Alice explained.

"Yet another reason to be in Underland rather than that other place," the Hatter said, smiling again.

"I hope my family is not too worried about me. I fear they are probably beside themselves," Alice said quietly.

"Perhaps, Alice, that we can send Absolem to…"

"London."

"To London, and he can report back to us exactly what is going on," the Hatter said.

"That would be wonderful," Alice said. "I don't want mother to worry too much, but I'm sure she already is."

"Do you miss home?" the Hatter said.

"I…I don't," Alice said. "I feel better being here."

"You don't have to tell me that because you think I want to hear it," the Hatter said, a slight Scottish burr in his voice.

"I'm saying it because I am very happy here. I feel terrible for leaving you before, Hatter. But, let's not focus on that. I'm back now."

"To stay?"

"I…" Alice began.

"Why would you want to stay? You're from the Otherworld. Why would you stay? The Otherworld is your home. Your family. Your things. Your hats…although, I could make you new hats…"

"Hatter," Alice said.

"Thank you. I'm fine."

Alice remembered what the Queen had said about the Hatter's madness. It was mildly overwhelming, but at least she knew how to put an end to it. Well, at least temporarily.

"Let's practice some dances," Alice said. "Let's waltz."

She and the Hatter cleared a space in the workroom.

"How do we begin?" he asked.

"You and I face each other. Put your right hand here on my waist and your left hand holds my right. I put my hand here on your shoulder," Alice said.

The Hatter smiled down at Alice. He was so nervous and yet loved holding her, even at a distance.

Minutes later, Alice had the Hatter leading her around the small space in a perfect waltz. They were keeping perfect time to Alice's repetitive counting.

"This is a wonderful dance," the Hatter said. "I cannot wait for the party to being. I want to show this to everyone!"

"But before I go to get ready, you must show me the Futterwacken again. Just like you did on the Frabjous day."

The Hatter remembered that day and how ecstatic he was that the White Queen had regained her crown and throne.

The music began to play in the Hatter's head. He spun around, holding his hat and moving to the beat of the silent music. His knees hit the ground, but only for a moment. He was back up instantly, spinning in a complete turn at the waist. His arms and shoulders moved in time to the music that only he could hear. He finished with a full head rotation that had Alice grinning ear to ear and clapping with excitement. He bowed to her and put his signature hat back on his head.

"I fear I won't be able to master the head turning part."

"You turn plenty of heads, Alice," he said shyly.

Alice blushed.

"Thank you, Hatter," Alice said.

Mustering all of her courage, she stretched up and kissed the Hatter right on his pale white cheek.

The Hatter's eyes turned an emerald green she had ever seen.

"Tonight shall be a wonderful night," he said with the edge of a burr in his voice.

Alice felt happier than she had ever felt before. "It shall. But first I need to get ready. Will you come by my chambers at seven forty five to pick me up?"

"Of course," he replied. His eyes had returned to their normal bright green, but his voice still deep in accent.

He made quick work of removing the gown and handed it to Alice.

"I shall make certain that this gown gets to my chambers safely," she said. "Fairfarren, _Tarrant_."

"Fairfarren, Alice."

A/N: Please review. I love reviews. And I worked pretty hard on this chapter. :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh my gosh! I cannot thank all of you for reading and reviewing on my story! I got 10 reviews on my last chapter in less than 24 hours. Hopefully this chapter is equally entertaining and you all feel the great need to review it as well!

Mad World

Chapter 17

By seven forty, Alice thought she was about to go mad with excitement. The Queen had sent one of her attendants to help Alice get dressed and to help with her hair and now Alice was as ready as she ever would be.

Alice put a hand to her stomach, as if it would stop the feeling of hundreds of butterflies clamoring around in it. It didn't, of course.

She watched the last five minutes tick by slowly. It was almost painful to watch the minute hand only move one place after what seemed like a lifetime.

Alice wasn't certain why she, all of a sudden, felt that way about the Hatter, but perhaps she didn't need to know. In fact, she wasn't so sure she cared much at all.

And just when she couldn't take the suspense any longer, there was a knock on her chamber door.

"Nevermore," she smiled to herself before opening the door.

Alice smiled widely as she was greeted by the Hatter. He stood there, smile on his own face, dressed in his clan's tartan on his kilt, mismatched socks and all.

"You look wonderful, milady," he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Oh, Hatter! You look so handsome tonight. Not that you…not that I…uh…" Alice stuttered.

"Alice," the Hatter said warmly.

"Thank you," Alice sighed. "This dress is magnificent," she said. Alice couldn't resist a little twirl to show off the dress's layers of filmy material as well as the bit of sparkle Tarrant had added.

"I'm so glad you like it," he said.

"Like it? I love it!" 

"Well, then, shall we go show it off? Time won't be the only one cross with us if we're late," he said.

"Yes, of course."

The Hatter held out his arm and after Alice had closed her chamber door, she threaded her arm with his. As they made their way to the ballroom, the two of them were sneaking looks at the other. They were so happy to be strolling arm in arm.

The Hatter couldn't believe how much more grown up this Alice was, even since she had slain the Jabberwocky. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had grown up some more. But whatever the reason, each time he snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his bright green eyes, his heart would swell just a tad more. Not only did Alice want to be going with him to the party, she absolutely wanted to wear his gown and she absolutely looked stunning in it. The Hatter hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

Reaching the entrance to the party, they found Mallymkun and the March Hare waiting to be announced.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Alice whispered into Tarrant's ear, inadvertently making his eyes darken to emerald for a fleeting moment.

"Yes, indeed," the Hatter said, regaining what little composure he ever had.

The Hare and the Dormouse were introduced and now it was the Hatter and Alice's turn.

"I'm a little nervous, Tarrant," Alice said. "The last time I was at a party like this, I almost…"

"Hush, Alice. Nothing like that will happen in Underland. That man is in the Otherlands, remember?"

"Yes, of course," Alice replied. "Shall we?"

"We shall," he smiled down at her.

He led her into the ballroom and the music stopped and so did all conversation. Alice was afraid for a moment that the people at court didn't approve of her and the Hatter. But when the applause began, Alice's fears were squashed.

"Let me introduce Alice Kingsleigh, the Champion of Underland and Lord Tarrant Hightopp, milliner extraordinaire," the announcer said.

Alice turned to the Hatter. "You're a lord? When did that happen?"

"I have always been a lord, silly Alice. My family goes back generations in Underland," he explained.

Alice smiled.

"You always surprise me, Hatter."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Absolutely!" Alice replied. "Look, the Queen is beckoning to us."

"Let's go," the Hatter said.

The two of them walked over to the Queen, who was seated next to the Cheshire cat and the White Rabbit.

"Now don't you two look lovely?" the Queen said. "Welcome to the first un-birthday celebration that Underland has had in fifteen years!" she said happily.

The Queen stood and the crowd of people were silent once more.

"Now that everyone has arrived, let the party officially begin!" she said.

Lively music began to play from a band in the corner of the large ballroom and people began to dance.

Alice looked around the room. Everything was decorated in the Queen's signature white, with splashes of different shades of blue. The ballroom floor appeared to glow, even though Alice knew it was just the glare of the lights on the iridescent white stone floor.

"Are you hungry?" the Hatter said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Alice nodded and he led her to the buffet tables that lined the far side of the ballroom.

Alice and the Hatter filled their plates and ate quickly so they could spend the rest of the night dancing.

After eating, Alice excused herself from the group and walked over to the band. She was talking to the bandleader and the was smiling an nodding to her.

"What's she doing?" Mally asked.

"I haven't the slightest," the Hatter replied.

But soon everyone in the room knew what she was doing. A waltz began to play and Alice walked back to the Hatter. But before she could say anything, he had stood and whirled her onto the dance floor before bringing them into proper position to begin.

There was a collective sigh of amusement from the crowd.

"Don't they look lovely out there, Chessur?" the Queen said.

"They are quite a pair," he purred in agreement.

"I don't think it will be much longer before more permanent arrangements will be discussed," she said.

"I think someone will have to explain the whole thing to Tarrant, as he frequently doesn't have a clue as to what is going on," Chessur said. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Ah, Chessur, the Hatter is always full of surprises, and this just might be the best one of them all," the Queen said.

The striped cat nodded to her and they turned their attention back to the couple on the dance floor.

Alice and the Hatter had begun to waltz around the floor, keeping perfect time to the music. After a while, the others who had been standing back, unsure of how to do the waltz, joined them on the floor and attempted to follow along. Soon, almost everyone had joined the dance. Underland had not been this happy in a long time. And it they owed it all to their two guests of honor, who were in their own little world in the center of the dance floor.

Lowell Manchester and Alistair Bruant were in awe of just how evil the two "people" that were sitting before them actually were. Iracebeth, the woman with the enormous white head and mangy red curls sneered at them as her partner in crime, Ilsovic Stayne laid out the plan of action.

"And then once we've subdued the guards at the back of the palace, we can sneak in. Or at least, you two can sneak in, because no one knows you're in Underland," Stayne said.

"I still don't understand this whole situation," Alistair said.

"I should never have hired you. You're an idiot," Lowell said.

"I am not an idiot! I just don't understand who these people are and how we found them by falling down a hole. It doesn't make sense," Alistair argued.

Iracebeth and Stayne exchanged aggravated looks. It wasn't going to be as easy as they thought; these morons never stopped arguing amongst themselves to complete a conversation, let alone be able to kill Alice Kingsleigh. And they were completely dirty and wouldn't fit in at the White Queen's court at all.

When Iracebeth and Stayne had met the two men and found out their plan for murdering Alice, they knew they would be able to use them to their full advantage. They didn't know about Underland and they certainly didn't know about Alice slaying the Jabberwocky. And they also didn't know about any of the back story of the Red and White Queens. They could tell Alistair and Lowell whatever they wanted and they would have to believe them.

Iracebeth claimed that killing Alice would bring back her rightful place as queen. And since they had been shown such kindness from Stayne and Iracebeth, they had no other choice but to do as the woman asked. She might be the only chance they had of returning home.

"Shut it!" Iracebeth screeched at the men who were still arguing.

Both men were silent.

"Let's go over the plan…_again_…" Stayne said in a very annoyed voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Mad World

Chapter 18

Scheming was about the only thing Alistair Bruant was good at. But now when he was in a strange place, he wasn't even useful at making some diabolical plans.

The former Red Queen snarled in anger and Stayne rolled his eyes at the two men across the makeshift table.

"I don't still believe any of this is real," Alistair said. "I must be dreaming, or perhaps I bumped my head."

"We might be better off just bumping them off before going after Alice," Stayne whispered to Iracebeth.

Alistair and Lowell looked horrified for a moment.

"Must we explain this again?" Iracebeth asked angrily. "This is Underland. I am the rightful queen because I am the eldest! This is Ilosovic Stayne, the Red Knave. My sister, _Mirana_, stole the crown with the help of your Alice Kingsleigh."

It was Lowell's turn to be angry. "Alice Kingsleigh is nothing more than a thorn in my side. Of course, if you had done away with her properly we wouldn't be here right now…" Lowell said in Alistair's direction.

"That Tarrant Hightopp caused it all," Alistair said. "She was unconscious in my hands when he came upon us in the hedge."

This was news to Iracebeth and Stayne. The two men before them had failed to mention it before.

"…Tarrant Hightopp?" Stayne said slowly. "The Hatter was in the Uplands?"

"Please tell me, Alistair, what did this man look like?" Iracebeth asked through gritted teeth.

"He looked…mad. A suit that didn't match, crazy green eyes and a tophat like I've never seen," Alistair described.

Stayne and Iracebeth exchanged evil looks.

"Can we get down to business? I cannot take it out here much longer," Iracebeth said.

"So, we get into the castle and…"

"And you overpower the guards," Stayne said. "Once they are subdued and out of the way, we can enter the castle and take the Vorpal sword. From there, we can take the crown that rightfully belongs to us."

Iracebeth cleared her throat.

"Belongs to the Red Queen," Stayne said quickly.

"What is the Vorpal sword?" Alistair asked.

"The most powerful weapon in Underland," Iracebeth replied. "And we can use that weapon to kill Alice. Where will Mirana be without her champion?"

Iracebeth began to laugh a most evil laugh and Stayne joined in. Lowell and Alistair shared one last unsure look before joining in on the evil laughter echoing through the wooded area.

Alice and the Hatter danced all night long, having a grand evening.

But after a while, Tarrant looked down at Alice who looked tired and warm. Perhaps she needed a break.

"Should we go for a walk around the grounds?" the Hatter asked. "We can get some fresh air?"

"That would be lovely," Alice said.

The Hatter offered her his arm and she placed her own inside his.

They walked out of the ballroom, in which the party was still going strong. It was very early in the morning, but everyone was having such a great time, no one wanted the party to end. The sounds of the party got quieter and quieter as they walked down the castle's long corridor.

It was really very romantic: the moonlight was coming in the large windows and there were candles every few feet that glowed against the shiny white stone walls creating a warm gold light all the way down the hall.

Finally exiting the castle through its back doors, Alice's body gave an involuntary shudder at the quick change in temperature. She turned her face up to the night sky of Underland. The Hatter noticed and looked worried.

"Maybe it's too chilly out here," the Hatter said. "Do you want to go back inside?"

"No, no," Alice smiled. "I'm fine, Tarrant. Marmoreal's gardens are lovely," she said.

"Yes, Mirana makes sure to speak with all of her trees and plants on a regular basis. It keeps their spirits up."

"Do all of the plants in Wonder, I mean, Underland, talk?"

"Some do, some don't," the Hatter replied. "Depends on how they feel."

"None of them speak in the Uplands. Rather boring, actually," Alice said.

"Yes, imagine my frustration when I arrived in the Uplands and was attempting to ask a pine tree for directions to your house," the Hatter laughed.

Alice laughed as well, but her body shivered again, giving away how cold she was actually beginning to feel.

The Hatter saw, despite Alice trying to hide it. In one quick movement he shrugged his suit coat off and draped it over her shoulders.

"It doesn't quite match your gown, but it'll do for now, I think, milady," he Hatter said.

"Thank you," Alice said quietly.

The two of them shared a pleasant silence, listening to the far off sounds of the party and the sounds of the trees whispering amongst themselves about the arrival of the two of them in their presence.

"Tell me about your family," the Hatter said, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

Alice turned from gazing out at the moonlit waterfall to look at the Hatter. Her eyes were shiny with tears at the mention of her family. But she fought to hide those feelings.

"My family is very boring. Although, they are probably very worried about me," Alice said. "My mother, her name is Helen. She…she was very strict with me, but only because she wanted what was best for me. Even if that mean wearing a corset. And my sister Margret, she means well, but she's so utterly…clueless."

"Clueless?" the Hatter asked, looking down into her sad blue eyes.

"Clueless. Margret's husband, Lowell Manchester, is bloody useless. He cheats on her, serially. I hate him, but Margret loves him for some strange reason."

"Have you told Margret about Lowell's…_ahem_…indiscretions?" the Hatter said in the most polite way possible.

"I tried. A few times. She told me I was just jealous. And then she would just tell me that Hamish was still available and I could have that kind of relationship with him. And then she told me that they were going to start having children…"

The Hatter grinned at her. He'd always loved children.

"The notion of that made me physically nauseous," Alice said.

The Hatter's smile fell. "You don't like children?"

"I love children. But the thought of my sister reproducing with…_him_," Alice said. "It was…and still is, completely awful."

The Hatter brightened once more.

Alice stared up at the Underlandian stars. They seemed to twinkle more brightly than the ones in London.

"And what of your father?" the Hatter asked.

"My father was a brilliant man," Alice began.

"Was?" the Hatter asked quietly.

"Yes. My father died a few years ago. Charles Kingsleigh had this wonderfully mad idea to begin trading with other countries around the world. And he did it, too. He used to sit and listen to me talk about my dreams when I woke up in the middle of the night. And he was the one who told me that he believed in as many as six impossible things before breakfast."

"An excellent practice, as I said before," the Hatter said.

"My father would love it here."

"Well, some of us don't," a voice said from behind them.

Dun…dun…dun…!

A/N: Okay, definitely did that on purpose. Review please. And the cliffhanger's resolution will come that much quicker!


	19. Chapter 19

Mad World

Chapter 19

The Hatter whirled around and had Alice behind him in a protective gesture.

He thought it was going to be Stayne, but the Hatter and Alice were greeted by two men of ordinary height.

"What an odd pair you make," one said snidely. "Perfect for each other though."

"Lowell?" Alice asked. She was confused. How did they get here?

"We could just do away with her now," Alistair said. "She only has this thing to protect her."

"No, the Red Queen will want to kill Alice herself," Lowell replied to Alistair. "We must simply wait."

"How did you get in here?"

"Knowing Alice Kingsleigh can apparently get you anywhere here in Underland," Lowell said.

"What about the guards at the front gate?" Alice asked.

"You underestimate us, stupid girl," Alistair said.

"You'd be wise to turn tail and leave," the Hatter said angrily, throwing his hat down behind him and Alice.

He took a step forward towards the two men. They took a step backwards out of pure fear. The man before them looked crazy.

"We aren't going anywhere," Lowell said, attempting to sound brave in the face of the Hatter, whose eyes were rapidly changing colors.

"If you don't leave on your own right, you won't be leaving at all," the Hatter said to them, his threat sounding more ominous as it echoed in the space around them.

Alistair wanted to be brave. They only had to wait a bit longer and Iracebeth and Stayne would be inside of the White Queen's castle. They would find the Vorpal sword and use it to kill Alice. Once Alice was dead, Iracebeth could have the crown once more because the champion would be out of the way. And once they were all done with all that, the Queen and the Knave would send them back to London. Then this horrible nightmare would be over.

The Hatter took another step forward and produced a weapon, a dagger. Alice blinked in surprise; she had no idea that he had been armed.

The two intruders looked over their shoulders, trying to spot Stayne and the Red Queen behind them. But because they weren't there and they were unarmed in the face of this crazy man with a dagger, they heeded his advice. They ran off in the direction in which they had come and were soon out sight.

"They'll be back," the Hatter said, his eyes still glowing and his voice still thick with his Scottish accent. The Hatter was still ready to fight if he had to, but both he and Alice were lucky that the two men were easily frightened and ran off as quickly as they did.

"Tarrant?" Alice said, taking his attention away from Alistair and Lowell.

His eyes returned to their normal green as he looked at her. She was the perfect distraction from what had just happened.

Alice took his face in his hands and pulled it down to hers. She pressed her lips to his in a sweet exchange.

They broke apart a moment later.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Thank you for what? If it was for defending you, you are more than welcome, if it was for the, the, well, I should be thanking you because…"

Alice laughed and kissed him again to silence him.

"…kiss. Thank you," he smiled.

Lowell and Alistair, no matter how they got to Underland or why they were in Marmoreal, were not going to ruin the most perfect evening Alice had ever had.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but I think the Queen should know about this," the Hatter said.

"I think you're right," Alice said back to him.

The Hatter to Alice's hand and they began to walk back to the ball.

The Queen was relaxing in her throne as they party began to wind down. All formality aside, Alice, who was still wearing the Hatter's suit jacket, and the Hatter ran in, hand-in-hand.

"We wondered where you both had gotten to," Mirana said, smiling.

"We went to get some fresh air," Alice said.

"We have a couple more Uplanders in Underland," the Hatter said.

"How wonderful!" Mirana exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"Gone," the Hatter replied.

"I don't think their intentions are so very honorable," Alice said. "One is Lowell Manchester, my brother-in-law and the other man is the man who tried to kill me."

"That simply won't do!" the Queen shouted. "I want extra guards around the castle."

One of the Queen's generals stepped forward.

"Your majesty, should we send a delegation out to find them?" he asked.

"Indeed. Send a squadron of the red army out after them. And Bayard, too, so maybe he can pick up their scent," the Queen said. "What are they after?" the Queen asked once they were alone.

"I think they're after me," Alice said. "They mentioned something about Stayne and the former Red Queen, too."

"They mentioned _bloody big head_ wanting to kill Alice herself," the Hatter said in his burr once more.

"Well, we simply won't allow that to happen, will we?"

"We certainly won't," the Hatter replied.

"I don't want to live my life in fear of these two fools," Alice said.

"Then you won't," Mirana fluttered. "The palace guards will be constantly vigilant. And inside this castle, you may go freely."

"And what about outside the palace?" Alice asked.

"My dear, I think you should stay in the castle until the four villainous characters roaming Underland have been found and detained," Mirana said.

Alice huffed angrily. It was like being at home.

"Oh, Alice dear, it won't be so bad. We have plenty to do inside of the castle walls. And besides, we'll have captured them in no time and then you can get to know Underland," Mirana explained. "And I think that while you are inside the castle, you should have an escort, just to be safe."

The Hatter stepped forward. "I would like to suggest myself for that position."

"I think that's a wonderfully perfect idea, Tarrant," Mirana replied.

"And if it isn't too bold, although it might be if it isn't…I…"

"Hatter?" Alice said.

"Thank you. I would like to officially court Alice here," he finished.

Mirana seemed mildly surprised and Alice blushed in a satisfied way.

"Well, I don't suppose that would be up to me, Tarrant," Mirana smiled.

She faked a yawn and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Don't fret about anything. This castle is going to be entirely impenetrable. Good night."

Alice and the Hatter bowed and both of them bid her good night.

"Hatter, were you serious about…about courting me?" she asked, her voice trembling and her legs wobbling.

"If you'll allow yourself to be courted by a madman."


	20. Chapter 20

Mad World

Chapter 20

"_Hatter, were you serious about…about courting me?" she asked, her voice trembling and her legs wobbling. _

"_If you'll allow yourself to be courted by a madman."_

"I can't think of _anyone_ in _any_ world I would rather be courted by," Alice smiled.

The Hatter took her hand and pulled her close in a loving embrace. He had thought he couldn't be any happier than he was, but soon Alice Kingsleigh would be his wife. And she would be staying in Underland with him forever. She would marry him and nothing else would matter.

Alice kissed him again. There was just something so lovely about the Hatter's lips on her own.

Pulling back to catch her breath, she noticed the enticing shade of emerald green that the Hatter's eyes had changed to. The color made Alice giggle with pleasure.

"What?" the Hatter asked. "Did I do something amusing?"

"Nothing. I just really like the color that your eyes just turned. Their regular color is perfect for you, but there is just something about that particular shade…" she smiled.

"No one…no one has ever said anything like that before," he said shyly.

"No one has ever complimented you?" Alice asked.

"Well, if you consider mad, crazy, weird, or strange as compliments, then indeed, I have been complimented, although…"

"Well, Hatter…Tarrant, consider yourself _properly_ complimented," Alice said.

Alice was happier…no, _happy_ didn't quite cover it. She was overjoyed. Ecstatic. Thrilled. She was in love. And she found herself in love. And she found herself in love with being in love with the Hatter.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Well," the Hatter began as he checked his pocket watch. "Dear Alice, as it is very late, or very early, depending on how you interpret it, I think you and I should retire to our respective chambers and get some rest. It has been a long day."

Alice sighed contentedly. She liked the way he called her 'dear Alice.' "I fear I'm too excited to sleep, Hatter," Alice replied.

The Hatter smiled. "I'm very happy that you're happy, Alice," he said. The Hatter knew he should just escort her to her room, but he knew he wasn't ready to go to sleep either.

"I suppose I could go work on some hats," he said.

"I could _watch_ you work on some hats, as I would not be much assistance," Alice said. "You know, the only time I saw you making hats, you were making them for _her…_"

The Hatter's eyes flashed gold at the memory of the former Red Queen.

"_Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid," _he mumbled in his Outlandish accent.

"Please," Alice began, placing a hand on his forearm. "She can't bother us now. The Queen said so herself."

The Hatter shook himself.

He smiled his wide, happy smile and took Alice's hand. The Hatter noticed how well it actually fit in his own.

"Let's go to the work room. We can make you a new hat," the Hatter said happily.

"Does it take long to make a whole hat?" Alice asked.

They began to walk down the hall, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

"It depends. If you're _inspired_ enough, it takes no time at all. However, if you're making a hat to say, _kill Time_, well, then it takes what seems like forever," the Hatter explained.

"It sounds awful…working without inspiration, I mean. But you have a whole roomful of hats at your house…"

"I do, indeed," the Hatter said. "I had to keep myself busy in your absence somehow, without _killing _Time. You know how Time feels about attempts on his life."

The Hatter still had her hand in his, but Alice's gaze moved from ahead of them to the shiny white stone molding that ran the entire length of the corridor.

"What's wrong?" the Hatter asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

"I'm just so sorry for leaving before," Alice said sadly, a tear slipping slowly down her cheek from her eye and finally stopping at her upper lip.

The Hatter stopped walking and stood before her to stop her from simply avoiding him. She didn't look up to meet his eyes, and so he put his hand to her chin to gently lift up her face.

"Please, don't cry, Alice," he said. "You're back now. And you're back to stay. That's all that matters."

Alice took a deep breath to calm herself. "Of course, you're right. I just feel so terrible for leaving you, even now that I am back. Every night I would close my eyes and try to remember your smile or your laugh, but all I could see was the sad look on your face as I was beginning to disappear to go home. I thought I wanted to go home because of unfinished business, to continue what my father started, but it wasn't what I wanted and it wasn't enough.

"And when I realized all I wanted to do was to come back here. I didn't know how to do it. And then you were there at my house. But I let my head be turned by that horrible man. I am just so sorry," Alice said, beginning to cry harder.

"Alice, please, please, don't cry. I can't stand to see a beautiful woman so sad. Everything happens for a reason. You and I can spend our time fretting about what could have been done differently, or we can enjoy our time now that we are together once again," the Hatter said.

Alice tried to smile. "Thank you, Tarrant," she said. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. Shall we go back to the work room so you can show me how to make a hat?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," the Hatter said. "And don't worry about being _a mess_," he began. "You aren't one and it's been a very difficult few days for you."

He took her hand in his once more and led her to his work room. The Hatter showed her around a bit and let her pick out a few bolts of fabric that she liked.

All in all, it was much like the Hatter's work space back at his house in Witzend. There were hats everywhere, which was mildly surprising since he'd only been back at Marmoreal for only a day or so.

The Hatter set about getting the room properly lit, so he could work, and perhaps show Alice what he was doing.

He disappeared behind a large wall of fabrics and soon a soft scuffing sound was starting to come closer to Alice. The Hatter reappeared a moment later, pushing a chaise lounge out for Alice to sit upon.

"You didn't have to do that," Alice said.

"Well, if you're going to sit with me while I work, you should at least be comfortable," the Hatter said.

"Well, thank you," she smiled.

The Hatter took her hand and pressed his lips to it as he helped her to sit down.

Once she was seated and settled in, the Hatter took his station at the work table. He immediately got to work, cutting into some of the different fabrics that Alice had chosen during her tour of the room. Every once in a while, he would look up and smile at her, then set back to working.

After a while, Alice looked up and smiled at the Hatter at the precise moment that he happened to look up. The ecstatic look on her face surprised him, for some reason, and he managed to prick the only finger without a bandage or thimble on it.

"Ouch," he said, trying to will it to stop hurting, although it was mostly the surprise that made him say it.

"Oh, come here," Alice said. "Let me see it."

The Hatter stood from his seat at the work table and moved to her side on the chaise.

Alice took his hand in her own and she looked the injured finger over. It wasn't even bleeding.

"Does it hurt still?" Alice asked.

"It feels much better now," he replied, gazing into her eyes. "I think it was mostly the surprise of it."

"I would imagine that an experienced milliner, like yourself, you don't prick your fingers as much as the average person would," Alice said.

"Dear Alice, I don't do much as the average person would."

Alice smiled, then yawned. Her exhaustion, despite the excitement of the day, was going to win over.

The yawn Alice started was transferred over to the Hatter. He yawned a huge yawn.

"I'm too tired to move," Alice said, putting her head on the Hatter's shoulder and she closed her eyes.

The Hatter's own exhaustion was clear as well and his head fell back to the chaise as he started to drift off to sleep as well.

And that is how they slept that night, Alice's head on the Hatter's shoulder and his arm in a protective gesture around Alice. Not one of them caring what was proper or appropriate for either of them.

A/N: Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Mad World

Chapter 21

"Why am I constantly surrounded by imbeciles!" Iracebeth shouted. She paced back and forth, her long ragged dress kicking up red dust as she moved.

"You had one job to do and you failed miserably," Stayne snarled.

"I just don't know how they got in and were scared by that one man," Iracebeth said. She laid down dramatically, throwing one arm on her head for effect.

Stayne was standing between the two cowering idiots and the mess of the former Red Queen being stupid on her makeshift bed.

Lowell and Alistair were inside of Marmoreal. They were able to disable the glistening castle's guards and were right in front of Alice and the Mad Hatter.

"All you had to do was not go anywhere. You were already inside, you just needed to do was to wait for us and let us in!" Iracebeth shouted as she stood from her bed.

"Madam, that man was going to kill us," Alistair replied rather calmly.

Iracebeth launched herself at him and started wrapping her bony fingers around this throat. She was surprisingly strong for being such a small person. Alistair clutched at his throat and her hands as his windpipe was being constricted.

Lowell didn't move. He was too afraid she would come after him next.

"Oh please," Stayne said in a bored tone. In one quick movement, he reached out and pulled Iracebeth from the man by the back of her corseted dress.

Alistair crumbled to the ground and wheezed violently as he tried to get enough air into his lungs.

"So we need another bloody plan, Iracebeth," Stayne said tiredly. He knew he would be better off without the whole lot of them. He didn't _need_ to stay ever since they had been able to break the chains that bound him to the bloody big head. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to help Iracebeth reclaim the throne; he knew she didn't deserve it. But at least they were all entertaining.

Iracebeth rounded on him. "Another plan, you knave!" she shrieked. "What do you propose?"

The Knave looked at her with his good eye.

"I don't know yet, _your majesty_," he said, his phrase full of sarcasm and disdain for the woman before him. "Perhaps the fools that spoiled the last plan should come up with the next."

"Perhaps I wouldn't ask you any more questions, you idiot," Iracebeth said snidely. "You're all bloody useless, you know."

The rightful Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, awoke in her chambers just as the sun was beginning to rise. Despite having such a late night the night before, the Queen was simply too excited to sleep.

Mirana decided, upon opening her eyes that she was going to have a celebratory breakfast prepared in honor of the good news for Alice and the Hatter. She would surprise the both of them.

Mirana was ecstatic to help plan a wedding. It had been such a long times since Underland had had a proper ceremony. The first and only wedding Mirana had attended was that of her sister, Iracebeth. Of course, shortly after her wedding, her king was beheaded. Suffice it to say, it wasn't the most romantic of events and now Mirana was going to make sure Alice had the wedding of her dreams.

And once the Hatter and Alice were happily married, they would hopefully bless Underland with the gift of children. The people of Underland had been too scared to bring children into the world run by the Red Queen. And because of her bouts of violence, no one was certain that they would be alive to raise a child if they had one.

Iracebeth and her former husband had no children. Mirana was sure that their particular marriage existed out of fear and the king spent most of his time avoiding his queen. Mirana couldn't blame him.

Mirana really needed to stop thinking that way. Things would happen as they were meant to . Everything happens for a reason and in their own time.

She got ready for the day and made her way down to the kitchen. She and the staff began to make the breakfast.

"Please go and have Alice and Tarrant get ready for breakfast," Mirana said.

Her servants nodded and hurried from the kitchen while the Queen continued to stir the various pots and pans on burners.

But the servants did not find Alice and the Hatter, for they were not in their chambers. They were going to have to tell the Queen, but none of them were too terribly excited to do so.

"Your majesty," one began as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes?" the Queen fluttered.

"Your majesty, Lady Alice was not in her chambers."

"And Mr. Hightopp was not in his, either."

"Perhaps…"

"Their attendants say they never returned last night."

"Why has no one told me of this before?" Mirana asked worriedly. She began to panic. "The castle must be searched top to bottom and bottom to top. Bring their attendants to me. Go now."

The people of Marmoreal began to search all of the rooms of the palace. There was no sign of either of them.

The Queen was pacing up and down the halls and corridors of her castle, listening to the sounds of her court being awoken and quickly questioned. None of them had seen Alice or Tarrant either.

"We all thought they had returned to their chambers," one of the Queen's attendants said, walking to the woman.

"Well, clearly not," the Queen said. She was trying not to sound as angry as she was actually feeling. She hoped that nothing had gotten to Alice and the Hatter while she had been sleeping.

"Your majesty, we have checked all of the unlocked doors in the castle," another voice said.

"What about the locked doors?" she replied. "How many are there?"

"Only one," they said.

"Check it, please."

"We don't have a key," they replied.

"Which room is it?" she asked.

"This one right here," one attendant said, pointing to one door in particular.

"And what room is it?" the Queen said.

"It's Mr. HIghtopp's work room," another attendant said after a tense silence.

"Hopefully they are both inside," Mirana said.

She made a movement towards the door and the curious onlookers began to follow her.

"No. I'll go," Mirana said, halting them.

"Shouldn't one of us go with you?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. I'm sure things are fine," Mirana lied. She had no clue what she would find inside the locked room.

She moved down the hall and unlocked the door with the one key had carried with her all the time. Magic door locks and their keys were one of her favorite things in the castle.

The sight she beheld was somewhat of amazing and she was torn. Mirana was angry with them; angry that she had gotten so worried over their whereabouts. But Alice asleep on the Hatter's shoulder was too precious for words. She felt the tears starting and she knew she had to leave the room.

She smiled and quickly backed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Your majesty, were they inside?" the Queen's attendant asked curiously.

"Yes. Yes, they are," the Queen replied.

"What are they doing?"

"Alice and the Hatter have been up all night working on a project. They are very busy. I don't think we should disturb them."

Everyone seemed very disappointed.

"Oh, come on, people," Mirana said. "Let them be."

"Are they going to be joining for you breakfast?"

Mirana had forgotten about the breakfast.

"I forgot to mention it, with being so relieved to have found them. All of you, you can return to your duties. I am going to speak with them once more."

She shooed the attendants back to their normal duties and Mirana returned to the door.

Opening it once more, she stepped inside Alice and the Hatter was still asleep.

"Ahem," the Queen said, clearing her throat in an attempt to wake them up.

The Hatter's eyes opened first. And first he smiled his characteristic grin. But panic set in once he realized that sweet Alice was in his arms and the Queen was standing before them.

"Oh dear," he whispered.

Alice's eyes opened a moment later.

"It is good to see you are both well," the White Queen said.

"Please don't be angry with Alice, your majesty. This is all my fault," the Hatter said, standing from the chaise lounge.

"No, no. It is just as much my fault, your majesty," Alice said.

Both were not wide awake, standing before the Queen, attempting to straighten their now-wrinkled clothes.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," Alice said.

"I believe I told you to both call me Mirana," she replied after a tense silence. She smiled. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"But…"

"While this isn't exactly how we would want you to be found before marriage has occurred, it's hardly the worse thing in the world," Mirana replied. "How will you ever know if you are meant to be?"

But before they had a chance to answer her, she spoke again.

"Now, you both hurry. Go get changed and come down for breakfast. It will be waiting for you."

She turned on her heel, gown swishing and floated out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Alice and the Hatter looked at one another.

"Well, while it wasn't an ideal way to wake up…" the Hatter began. "…with the Queen staring at us."

"I awoke in your arms. I find that ideal," Alice replied. "Although, the Queen was incorrect, which I don't assume happens a lot. I didn't need last night to know whether or not you and I were meant to be. It was just a bonus."

The Hatter pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her the most passionate of kisses.

"I would gladly spend the rest of my life in this room with you and I know I would be perfectly content," Alice said once they'd broken apart and she had time to catch her breath.

The Hatter smiled, showing her the delightful gap in his front teeth.

"Well, dear Alice, you don't have to sacrifice yourself to living in my work room. We've got all of Underland to explore and forever to do it."

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates recently. Hopefully the slightly longer chapter will help make up for that.


	22. Chapter 22

Mad World

Chapter 22

It had been the most delicious breakfast she had ever eaten. There were foods she was familiar with; ones she had eaten many times in London and new foods she was beginning to become familiar with now from here, in Underland.

But it might also be fantastic simply because of the company she was keeping. Alice was completely surrounded by her most favorite people (and creatures). Mirana was sitting at the end of the table, smiling at everyone between taking bites of her food. The Hatter was at the other end and Alice sat to his left, her favorite place to be.

Before breakfast, Alice and the Hatter had been given just enough time to go back to their respective chambers to change into fresh clothes. Alice quickly combed her hair and barely had enough time to wash her face.

But fifteen minutes after the Queen had woken them up, she was enjoying a wonderful breakfast with the White Queen's court.

If her mother could just see her now. Her mother would never believe her if she returned home to tell her, but if only her mother could just see all of this.

Alice had stuck with the story of falling down a hole and hitting her head in the Ascot's garden two years ago. Alice was positive that no one would believe her if she told them she fell down a long hole into another world, met two Queens, a mad Hatter and various animals that could talk. Her mother and Margret would have her committed to an asylum before she could even mention slaying the Jabberwocky.

On the other hand, her father would absolutely adore Tarrant Hightopp and the rest of Wonderland. The Hatter was the same kind of man that her father had been, with just a touch more…well, a touch more madness that suited him perfectly.

But Alice's thoughts turned back to her mother and London. How much time had passed? Did they think she was out strolling with Alistair in the gardens? Or had it been days, like it had been in Wonderland?

If it had been days, her mother would be worrying herself sick.

Maybe.

Yes, yes. Helen Kingsleigh was her mother and she loved her daughter dearly. And Alice knew that if the same amount of time had passed in the Uplands as it had in Wonderland, her mother would think Alice dead for certain.

The thought caused Alice to stop eating and think.

She was silent until the Hatter nudged her. He was the only one who had noticed her change in behavior.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked.

She immediately was drawn out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine," Alice replied, before continuing to eat.

"You don't seem so certain of that," he said back to her. She was definitely _not_ fine.

"If its not too rude, would be all right to talk about it later? In private?" Alice asked.

The Hatter smiled kindly. "Of course, of course," he said while patting her hand.

"So Alice, Tarrant, how was that project coming along?" Chessur asked.

Tarrant turned in the direction of the striped cat further down the table. Both Alice and the Hatter both wore confused expressions.

"What project?" Alice asked.

But before the cat could respond, the Queen stood and cleared her throat.

"Has everyone been informed of the good news?"

The distraction worked as she had hoped and she had all the attention focused on her.

"Alice is going to be courted by our very own Tarrant Hightopp," the Queen said.

A loud applause erupted at their table and a cross the other tables in the grand dining room.

"And once they had been married, their union can produce the children that have been noticeably absent from Underland for so long. Their union can begin to rebuild Underland!" the Queen explained.

Alice and the Hatter exchanged overwhelmed expressions. Alice leaned over to whisper in Tarrant's ear while the crowd talked amongst themselves.

"Was this all foretold in the Oraculum?" she asked.

The Hatter shrugged and leaned over to reply in the same type of whisper in Alice's ear.

"I think the Queen might've put a wee-bit too much Wishful Thinking in her tea this morning,' the Hatter replied. "Although, I think there are much less appealing options for us and this one seems like it would be all right."

He grinned his enchanting smile and Alice's heart melted a bit more.

The Queen still had the attention of the room, so the Hatter took Alice's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. Alice giggled with delight.

"So, when do you think this wedding will occur?" Chessur asked.

"Weddings? I love weddings. Drinks all around!" the Hatter said, falling a bit into his madness.

"I, um, I don't know, to be honest. This is all happening so fast," Alice replied.

The Hatter came back to reality all on his own and spoke. "I also haven't asked her to marry me yet," the Hatter said in the beginnings of his brogue. "I don't know that she would say yes. Would you say yes?" he asked. Her.

Was he asking her to marry him right now? She felt lightheaded.

"Well, I probably couldn't say yes today or tomorrow, oh, this is all happening so quickly. My head is spinning," Alice said, her body suddenly feeling weak and her mind fuzzy. "I might need a moment."

"My dear, don't fret," the Hatter said. "I couldn't possibly ask you to marry me yet. I would at least like to know the right-proper sized Alice's favorite flavor of tea or if you know any rhymes that might interest me," he said. "I do, however, know that you seem to have your muchness again. And I rather like it," he finished, his eyes darkening slightly.

Alice blushed from the very roots of her blonde curly hair to the tips of her toes.

"Well, let's finish our breakfast," the Queen interrupted. "Our champion needs to eat, as do the rest of you."

Breakfast continued and before Alice knew it, the Queen was guiding her down the corridor.

"My dear girl, I sense discomfort," the Queen said. "What has upset you?"

"Well, I am afraid of disappointing you. What if your expectations exceed the outcome?" Alice asked.

The Queen dismissed the notion with a wave of her delicate hand.

"I apologize for throwing this all at you so soon after your return, however, I don't have any doubts that you and the Hatter will have a most happy marriage. I can tell," the Queen said. "My hunches are never wrong."

Alice smiled.

"I don't have a problem with your hunch being correct. I have an issue with your hunch happening too soon," Alice said.

"My dear Alice, champion Alice, all things in due time. This won't happen tomorrow, I promise," the Queen said, her eyes shining. "Now what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I…please don't be angry with me. I promised the Hatter I would speak with him first."

"Well, since Tarrant is your intended, I cannot be angry with you, Alice," she replied.

The two of them rounded a corner and found the Hatter repairing the hem of a court woman's gown. He wasn't completely in his element as he kneeled to fix the woman's gown (that was still on the person) but it certainly pleased him to make others so happy.

At the sound of their shoes, the Hatter looked up, smiling brightly at Alice and the Queen.

"Your majesty, lady Alice," the woman bowed.

"I hope you don't mind, Lady Alice, I am borrowing the skills of Mr. Hightopp. I stepped on the hem of my dress and he has very kindly agreed to repair it."

"Why would I mind?" Alice smiled. "I want everyone to know how talented _Mr. Hightopp_ is," Alice said slowly, her voice dropping lower at his name.

He couldn't control it. As he looked at her while she said his name, his eyes became an emerald green again. Tarrant had never felt this way about anyone before in his life, so it was impossible to control the amorous feelings he had towards Alice. A glance from her or even the inflection of her voice mad him want to…to…oh, no, he dare not even think it! Hatters to the Queen must always be proper and show a sense of decorum.

He shook his head and continued to smile, trying not to give himself away any further.

"I thought you'd say that," the Hatter said. "I cannot leave a ripped hem alone."

"Nor should you," Alice agreed. "It's one of the qualities I admire in you."

"Perhaps you and Alice could take a picnic up to the highest balcony today. While you would have to remain in the castle, you can see all of Underland. It is a most exceptional sight," the Queen said.

"That sounds lovely, your majesty," Alice said.

"Once I have finished with Madame Cecelia's hemline, perhaps we could do that?" the Hatter said.

"I'll send word to the kitchen shortly to have a picnic lunch made up and sent up for you," the Queen said. "I shall see you all later."

She set off in the direction of the kitchen again.

"I'm going to go up to my chambers. I might find a different dress to wear," Alice said.

The Hatter nodded and Madame Cecelia waved.

Alice managed to find the way back to her chambers all on her own. She looked around some more, trying to get used to this room.

There was a full-length looking glass in the corner. Alice was wary to look in it, but wanted to see the ornate frame up close.

If she wasn't in Wonderland, she would say that the symbols were Gaelic in origin. But it must be Outlandish in nature and that would explain the Scottish brogue the Hatter had every once in a while.

She looked in the mirror, but instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw her mother, sobbing in her bedroom in London.

A/N Please review. Thank you very much!


End file.
